Radio Piltover One, The Latest News and Best Music
by Alsodef
Summary: Exclusive interviews, New and Rising Musicians and big Megahits, top-class reporters all over Valoran ready to bring you news about everything you have to know, and our beloved Caitlyn is on the Case! What's going on in Valoran? Tune in to The Finest Hours, at Radio Piltover One, and find out. (Chapter 9: Tahimikamaxtli - Follow the Wind's Yasuo&Riven)
1. 1587th Broadcast, 1:59PM, First Hour

**Edit (1st of November): Wow, this story apperently is quite popular... I`m still trying to find out why :D (That`s a lie, I know why: because of all the majestic persons I can work with. So far, I`ve worked together with: DrakeReversi (ch.2), Koiyaki(3), KibaElunal(4) HoneyBadgerDC (5+6), WingsOfRequiem (Chapter 7) and Tahimikamaxtli (Chapter 9). Now, I`m always looking for more persons to work with. In case you`re a writer yourself, or you know someone of who you think I should absolutely feature in my story/broadcast, make sure to tell me. (Don`t be shy, You`ll do great without a doubt). All of you who check out this story, thanks for doing so. I hope you enjoy.**

**Stay Tuned,**

**Alsodef**

* * *

**"Blow You Up - The Fantastic Five is a music parody. For the original music, search for Knock You Out - TheBingoPlayers"**

_Piltover Radio Station, 1:59PM, 1587th broadcast of The Finest Hours_

I looked at the big clock, took a deep breath, moved the large mic to my mouth and said my opening lines.

"Hello and welcome to Piltover One, It`s 2 o'clock and that means we will start with The Finest Hours, where I, Caitlyn, former Sheriff of this fine city, bring to all those that tune in for this show, the newest updates on Valoran`s News and Music. Were we have some exciting features today. We`ll speak with the Master of Metal, Mordekaiser, about the newly released album of Pentakill, we`ll have a visit of Tristana, who had "great and exciting news". And last but certainly not least the Institute released a message this morning, teasing an upcoming champion. We`ll speak about that with our reporters all around Valoran, and we hope to bring you the news and details as soon as possible. And ofcourse there will be lots and lots of music, and some exciting new songs as well. But for now, let`s tune into our reporter in Bandle City, for a short newsflash. Teemo, tell us, what`s going on?" I clicked on the big button which had "reporter" on it, enabling the sound for Teemo. There was the usual delay, and then our Hamster started his newsflash.

"Yes, hello there Caitlyn." He turned into a more reporter-like voice. "Bandle City is in a state of celebration, because the rumors that the newest champion is a Yordle, are just recently confirmed. Now, new rumors spread, for it might just be the Yordle that was housed by Lulu and Pix just recently."

I waited for a few seconds, as I was trained to, before asking my next question. "Okay, Teemo, what can you tell us about those rumors? Is there any thruth in it? For word reached us a few days ago that Rengar, who recently returned from his missions in the Kumungu Jungle, had a little companion with him when he arrived in Bandle City. Can you tell us more about that?"

"Yes, that I can. The companion that Rengar had with him is the same as the one that stays with Lulu and Pix at this very moment. They had offered to take care of the little fellow while Rengar was reporting back at the Institute."

"And, have you talked to this new Yordle already, Teemo? Do you think that, if he is the new champion, he`ll be a good addition to the League?"

There was the traditional delay again, before Teemo answered the question. "Well Caitlyn, I can`t really tell you yet. I`ve talked to him, and I must say that I fear that my first place in the _"Ladies Fav`s Top 10" _is in serious danger, if this fellow makes it into the League. But I haven`t seen him fighting yet. But if this Yordle will enter the League, we`ll get more clarity about that."

"Okay, well thank you Teemo, and we`ll return at you later when we`ll have more information about this new Yordle, and maybe future champion. Have a nice day over there."

"Yes, thank you Caitlyn. Good luck with your broadcast today."

I pressed the reporter-button again and muted the reporter mic. "Well, fellow listeners, that was Teemo, the Swift Scout, our reporter in Bandle City, about who might be the new champion in the League. If you want to share your opinion with us, you can use either Sqweek or Facepalm, _wukongtailTheFinestHours._ The best comment of this day will win an exclusive_ I had the best comment of the show_-shirt. Now, while we`re waiting for more news about this Yordle, I have some exciting music for you. Not long ago she released a new track, which shattered every record, and within a week her new tour will start. This is Ahri, with her new megahit Charm`d."

I pushed away my mic while the first words of Ahri`s song sounded in my headphones, a Beats by Dr. Donger. It was a gift from Vi, for my 5 year anniversary of this show.

'So, everything alright over here, Cait? Or do you need help with something?' The question was coming from Ezreal, the host of the show after mine. Between radio-DJ`s it was some kind of hidden code that you`d help with the show before your own. 'Well, I`d like to have the lyrics of Lady Lulu`s new song. For I`ll have that one in my "What`s New?" part today, but no one delivered me the lyrics yet, so that would make it hard to talk about. So, if you could take care of that for me, that`d be lovely.' Ezreal nodded and pointed to the clock, commercials were almost over. I returned to the mic, placed the headphones back on my head and listened to the last commercial for the Guardian Angel, _The Best Item Ever, _according to Jayce.

"Hello and welcome back to The Finest Hours, as I said before, there is a lot of great stuff to talk about today. Joining me in this room right now is no other then Ziggs, and some of his fellow friends we all know and love; Tristana, Rumble and Kennen. Guys, and girl, welcome to the show. Now, explain to me and all our listeners, why are you here in the studio? Does it have anything to do about the rumors of you four getting back together?"

Tristana took her mic, pushed the button and started to explain; "Well, that`s a straight guess, and the rumors are right as well."

I could imagine all the screams of joy throughout the entire continent right now, The Fantastic Five, Tristana, Rumble, Kennen, Ziggs and Teemo, were a megahit around 6 years ago, and now, during my broadcast, they announced their comeback...

"Yes, after a three year intermezzo, we decided to return to the stage again. And today, we`re here to announce that, and to announce our new album. We`ve been working on it for a few months now, and soon we`ll release it. It`s going to be great, and we worked together with many great, known and unknown musicians."

Tristana smiled at me while saying this, I knew she`d missed this really bad in the past few years, and for her to do this once again was like living the dream they had in the past, their sudden mega-succesfull songs, the huge amounts of fame and huge performance stages, all over again.

"Wow," I answered. "Well, I`m certainly looking forward to it. Is there anything you could tell us about your new album? Some sneak-peeks perhaps? Will it contain a few more megahits?"

Kennen snickered, allmost sounded somewhat offended to my last question.

"Sure, we can tell you that it will be awesome, and that we have some major surprises waiting for everyone. And for now, we do have a surprise for you as well. Since Teemo isn`t here, we can`t play this song live, but we can give you this single, as a gift for your support six years ago."

I gasped for air, shocked by the words Kennen just said to me. I`d be the first one to play this song, the first one to play the comeback-song of The Fantastic Five. Without second thought my hand lashed out, grabbing the single out of his hand. In a swift motion I placed it into the disc-reader.

"So, what`s the title of this song?" I asked while the first beats rose in the background.

"Blow You Up." Ziggs answered with his usual smile on his face.

I muted all the mics and leaned back in my chair to listen to their new, and certainly already a number one hitsong.

_You counter picked me  
__Your jungler ganked me  
__All the plays I made  
__(They were in-vain)_

_You think i don't see  
__That you fear fighting me.  
__I`m the expert of Bombs,  
__(Hexplosive Bombs)_

_But I get stronger every trade  
__(One bomb will be all it takes)_

_My power's fed by your hate  
__(One bomb will be all it takes)_

_The Fight is done  
__Here comes the bomb_

_Boom! Boom! Blow you up._

_You stomped me down  
__But who`s laughing now?_

_Boom! Boom! Blow you up._

_The Fight is done  
__Here comes the bomb._

_Boom Boom Blow you up!_

_You stomped me down  
__But who`s laughing now?_

_Boom! Boom! Blow you up!_

_Boom! Boom! Blow you up!_

It was great, one of the best songs I`d heard in a long time, and probably even a better song then Shroom, their first megahit. I turned the volume on my headphones up to 9, and continued listening.

_And the squishy`s best friend  
__Is the Hourglass  
__So you can't touch me_

_While you are at spawn  
__Died again all alone  
__You tried to fight me_

_But I get stronger every back  
__(One bomb will be all it takes)_

_My power`s fed by your hate  
__(One bomb will be all it takes)_

_This Fight is won  
__Here comes the bomb_

_Boom! Boom! Blow you up._

_You stomped me down,  
__But who`s laughing now?_

_Boom! Boom! Blow you up._

_Boom! Boom! Blow you up._

The song ended with a loud Ziggs laugh, completely fitting in the text.

"Wow, guys. This is amazing. Really amazing. Thank you, and we`ll be seeing you all soon, I`m sure of it."

"It`s great to be back, see you soon, Piltover!" Rumble spoke into his mic.

I waved them a goodbye and returned my attention to the mic.

"Wow, that was great. Welcome back to the stage Guys! And, we have yet another great thing to celebrate. Soon enough, the Great Valoran Art Convention will be hosted right here in Piltover. Of course we`ll bring you live updates about everything we decide to be worth talking about. But better yet, thanks to some generous sponsors we can give away 6 tickets a day for the "Meet The Artist" shows on this huge convention. So, listen to Piltover One, and win access to a unique Meet&Greet with the best artists over these days. Later this week we`ll speak with great painters, writers, musicians and also with the director of The Yordle, Desolation of Ao Shin, who will speak about his new movie. Furthermore, there will be lots of music and partying around there. But, that`s enough about the Art Convention, let`s get back to music. Next up, we have a new and raising talent, who calls himself Zoco. All we`ve seen from him is a music video, and absolutely stunning lyrics and music. I`m happy to present and promote to you all: I See Valor, by Zoco. Enjoy!"

I pressed the play button and muted my microphone again, just in time to hear someone enter the room. Through the large doors, the Master of Metal came in. I gave him a swift wave and signaled Ezreal to welcome him and offer him something to drink.

When the song ended I motioned Mordekaiser to step near a mic and turned my own mic back on.

"That was Zoco, who will also be joining the Piltover One Stage at the Art Convention. Now, we`re here with a huge name in the Music-scene, but also one that once started as small as everyone else. Here is, the founder of Pentakill, no one less than The Master Of Metal himself, Mordekaiser! Welcome to the studio. How are you doing?"

Mordekaiser pulled the mic closer to him before giving a reply. "Thank you, Caitlyn. It`s a pleasure to be in here. As of lately, we`ve been very busy. However, the result is an album in what we poured our own souls and many other`s in."

"Yes, indeed it is. And, it wasn`t really a surprise when it ranked on top of all records and lists within a few hours, was it? For, personally, I think this is your best album yet. You guys really gave yourself a boost for this one."

"Thanks again, you`re too kind. And, to be honest, it was quite a surprise. We`ve tried some new things on our album, and you`ll never know how good or bad that is going to be. But, we`re happy that people are enjoying it."

"Yes, well I`d like you to announce the upcoming song yourself. It`s the first track of your new album, Smite And Ignite, which is in store already, go and buy it folks!"

Mordekaiser smiled, "Well, okay. Here is: Deathfire Grasp, by Pentakill. Enjoy!"

I muted both microphones again, and talked to Mordekaiser in person for the duration, asking him to send my regards to the rest of Pentakill, before waving him goodbye.

"Okay, that was the first track of the new, just released album of Pentakill. And now, it`s time for commercials already. We`ll be right back at you, with more news about the upcoming champion. Stay tuned!"

* * *

**Author Note:****  
**

**So, we`re back, sort of... The Ziggs story is currently on a long list of to-do stuff, but I`ve got 3 weeks of vacation left to do stuff. Last weeks were a mess, but a good mess. I`ve been around the world (well, not really, but I`ve been travelling nevertheless) and a friend of mine asked me to write together with him. I`m not sure if you`ll find that story on my page, or another one, but you`ll notice that in the future. **

**As for reasons to write this story. A while ago me and a friend were in a skypecall, being bored. We decided to do something to entertain ourselves (EUW was probably down) so we decided to write League parodies. At this moment, we`ve finished 2, and planning on making a third one soon. However, we will not send them to any youtuber or make some video stuff ourself. If you want to use the lyrics in this song, go ahead and be my guest. The actual song for Blow You Up is Knock You Out - TheBingoPlayers. Go check it out, it`s absolutely great. **

**As for the other original song in here: I See Valor, by Zoco is actually another songtext on fanfiction. ZocoLP ( search for his account, for won`t allow me to link it.) All the information about that song you need should be in his document. (Check out his TeemoxTristanaxRumble story as well, it`s good ;-]) **

**So far so good,**

**Blood For Noxus and stay tuned!**

**Alsodef**


	2. 1587th Broadcast, 3:15PM, Fang Reversi

**Cooperating with me on this chapter is DrakeReversi, a great writer and a great person. I asked him to work with me, and at the end of the Q&A part I asked him for a song, which he wrote to me out of the blank, I mean, isn`t that epic? :o Also, he`s sorry for the Japanese mistakes that might be in there, since he didn`t have someone to take a second look at it, so in case anyone would be offended by it, don`t! (Just blame me)  
Check out his story, and give him some love. ^^  
**

**Also, give me your reviews and tell me what you think about this story. I`m looking for a way to get more interaction in my story, but I`m not completely sure yet how to do that... (I`ll listen to good ideas)**

* * *

_Piltover Radio Station, 3:15PM, 1587th Broadcast of The Finest Hours_

"That was Radiosignal, by Imagine Poros. And I welcome you all back at The Finest Hours, where we are at the second hour of the day. First, we`ll head over to Janna, to get an actual weather report for the upcoming days. Janna, the stage is yours."

"Yes, hello everyone. We are heading on to some very, very nice weeks. Due to some magic going on at the Institute, the weather all around Valoran will be nice and warm. There won`t be any rain, and hardly any clouds, so temperatures will be perfect. I`d recommend you all to find a place at a beach or a pool, and don`t do anything for the entire day. I guess that`s it. Back to you Caitlyn!"

"Well, thank you, Janna. But, before you go, can I ask you a fast question?"

"Sure, go ahead, what is it?"

"What`s going on between you and Yasuo? Are you two a thing?"

"What?! How do you kn… I mean, excuse me?"

I giggled, "Nothing, Ciao Janna!"

I muted her with the 'Weather-report' button and looked over the programme for the next few hours. "Yes, exciting stuff during the next hour, folks. We`ll tune back to Teemo in a second, and talk about the Fantastic Five and the new Yordle who might be the next champion. Also, and this does have a link with the new champion as well, Rengar just returned from the Kumungu Jungle, and I`m really glad to have him in today`s broadcast to speak about it.

Furthermore, we`ll have a live interview with Thresh, about his role as a support, about his Cinnamon-Business and about a girl who we`ve been seeing in his companionship a lot lately.

Though I`m sure this will be enough excitement for the next few days even, we`ll have yet another rising star in our show today. Sitting on the other side of this table is Fang Reversi. Fang, welcome to the show. How are you?"

"I'm fine so far."

"Well, that`s always good to hear, of course. Are you back down to earth already, after winning the music contest, a few days back?"

"Well it was certainly a very interesting contest and the fact that we won it was probably something that nobody expected. I still don't know if I comprehend it as something that happened in reality."  
"I do read that, yes. You guys managed to best not only Pentakill, but also a part of the Fantastic Five, and a large group of other summoners and champions. Why do you think you won? Any special tactics or strat's?"

"To be honest, we didn't have anything special planned. The only tactic we had was to go out there and give it our all...and it looks like that worked out. I mean, a lot of the things that we played were created on short notice and in some areas we even had a few slip ups. So I have no idea how we managed to win. I guess it was the clothing?"  
"Yes, now about the creating of this music. Give the listeners a swift look behind the scene. How do you write your music? Where do you get your inspiration from? And do you have something or, 'someone', to give you feedback about your creations?"

"Well the music itself is a thing that we create in parts. We usually come up with a riff or a certain drum pattern and then begin to slap other riffs and beats onto it and from there we create the music. There isn't really a person who gives us an outside opinion so we have to have good trust between each other and understand each other's thought process. Inspiration...I have a lot of different bands that i like to listen to, mainly things from the progressive metal genre or I-rock music. The lyrics...I don't know, I just write whatever comes to my mind. I really like writing dark, philosophical things or stories through music. But that's my half of the job, if you want to know more about inspiration and stuff you'd have to ask the drummer Ghen."  
"Hmm, that`s interesting. Now, how is the relationship between you two and Pentakill? For there should have been plenty of time to speak to each other during the contest? Was there anything special? Rivalry, or respect? How were they in person, while facing the threat of losing? Did their attitudes change? Or did they just think they would beat you easily?"

"Well I'm quite friendly with most of them. For Ghen goes the same, especially with Olaf. We have a lot of respect for them and I think that, after this, they have a bit of respect for us as well. Despite their appearances they're rather kind...well some are kind by nature and others simply don't want to get a bad reputation I think. I guess that they did believe that they would win easily at first, but once you get to hear the other contestants and stuff you understand that it's not going to be so easy, which is what I think happened to them. So I don't think they were underestimating us after the first round."  
"Well, I know most of them as good friends, and interviewed them in the past as well. Now, you`re only famous just yet. However, you`re already part of the daily amount of gossip. The song you and Ghen used to get into the finals was named Kezia, a girl`s name. Can you give me any spicy details about that? Was all the hope for your attention of Valoran`s girls in vain, even before they could start? Are you, how to put it, seeing someone?"

"Well anybody who has been watching the recent league matches should know the champion Kezia, Ahri's daughter. We've been dating for a few weeks now and i kind of thought that it would be best if we used a song named after her simply because even if we didn't win I'd at least know that Kezia heard it and understood my feelings for her."

"Ahri`s Daughter? Well, that`s certainly a lovely girl. Care to tell us how you two met? In the League during matches, or on the streets of the Institute? Or somewhere else?"

"Well...it's a rather long story but we first met in the forests of Ionia and well...from there on she helped me join the league and all. Afterwards we kind of realised we had feelings for each other and here we are."  
"Lovely. Now, enough of me digging into your private life, tell us about your music in the future. Do you have plans for any new songs? And will you and Ghen cooperate in the future as well?"

"Well we made a few songs for fun after the contest, nothing really great but we're not planning to go onto the music scene entirely...yet. Unless we change our minds about it we're just going to be doing this as a hobby rather than a secondary job."  
"Yes, you say that you`d call it a secondary job. For your first job is to be a champion in the League. What do you think of that? What`s your main role on the Rift, and how strong are you outside the rift? Tell us something about your abilities and your daily life at the Institute."

"Umm...well, being a champion on the rift is actually kinda fun though it's also pretty tough. I have this "no-kill" policy which makes it tough for me to finish off my opponents. But i guess because of the entire respawning thing it does not really count as killing so yeah...Regarding my role I've been taken mid and top lane rather often, being a melee with ranged abilities and all it's a good strength to have in the league. As for my strength outside of the rift...I'm not sure how to answer that. I guess strong enough to pose an issue to champions such as Xerath or Cho'Gath outside of the league but it's a tough question to answer. Explaining my abilities is an easier task since most of them are rather straightforward. I have a numerous amount of melee skills which i tend to use which i got from my kendo training and my aura techniques are well...simply giant waves of it used in a destructive form. I can send it out as a wave, a pillar or just a blast of energy. But despite this i do have certain restraints placed on me within the rift to limit the amount of aura energy i can use so that it's not too overwhelming. Regarding life at the institute...i sleep, eat, participate in league matches and uhh... sleep. Occasionally I'll do other kinds of recreational activities such as making music or hanging out with Kezia. And I guess that's pretty much it really. Nothing too special."  
"Okay, well thank you for sharing this with us. For now, I`d like to ask you for one more thing. If you don`t mind, there`s a guitar and a microphone over there." I pointed to a corner of the room, where there was an entire set-up for live performances. "If you`d like, give all those who tuned in today a song."

"Very well, I guess I'll perform one of the better songs that we have written." Fang walked over to the microphone and picked up the guitar. After plugging it in and taking care of all the wiring and pedals he checked to see if everything worked properly:  
"This song is called: "Kuro wa ten no tsubasadesu".

Ankabādo-chi no samu nure jimende wa,  
Yokusō ni Dreambox' Aruiwa Seijuku no Rinen to Tsumetai Ame,  
Sukoshi konchū sono shōrai ni tsuite kangaeru,  
As it slowly burns away,  
Let your fringed wings free like a raven,  
To shidare ten-ji ni kuroino-wa shawā,  
Kyoshoku no tenshi wa, jiseki no nen ni nakudeshou,  
Chi no namida stain the earth below,  
And as you fly high along the edge of the box,  
Will you find a way out? oh small insect,  
Will you rewrite your fate?  
Or spiral down towards the earth once again?

Watashitachiha subete no shita de kurasu ōzora,-ka ni,  
Anata wa koko de jiyū ni naru tame ni saisho ni suru kotodeshou ka?  
Anata, jikan to shite shira rete aijin ni ga mitasu,  
Sono tsubasa kuroi ten ni appu,  
Soshite kanojo wa anata no unmei hyōji sa remasu,  
chīsaku chīsai mushi o ā...

The blossoming Beelzebub,  
Will open his limbs,  
Stretching to scratch the unfound skin,  
The decayed crow lies in a morbid painting of vulgarity,  
And the clever sleazoid who bound your wings,  
Break free little insect and show your true strength,

And as you fly high along the edge of the box,  
Will you find a way out? oh small insect,  
Will you rewrite your fate?  
Or spiral down towards the earth once again?

Watashitachiha subete no shita de kurasu ōzora,-ka ni,  
Anata wa koko de jiyū ni naru tame ni saisho ni suru kotodeshou ka?  
Anata, jikan to shite shira rete aijin ni ga mitasu,  
Sono tsubasa kuroi ten ni appu,  
Soshite kanojo wa anata no unmei hyōji sa remasu,  
chīsaku chīsai mushi o ā...

Hageshisa to, Kono mune no naka de karamitsuita shakunetsu no yami,  
Will find peace in the eternal rains to come,  
In the emptiness that we call home,  
Tobu, insect, unfurl your blackened wings,  
Tobu, insect, and break through the blackened sky,

Watashitachiha subete no shita de kurasu ōzora,-ka ni,  
Anata wa koko de jiyū ni naru tame ni saisho ni suru kotodeshou ka?  
Anata, jikan to shite shira rete aijin ni ga mitasu,  
Sono tsubasa kuroi ten ni appu,  
Soshite kanojo wa anata no unmei hyōji sa remasu,  
chīsaku chīsai mushi o ā...

I closed my mouth a few moments after the song had ended.

"That was, wow… That was Great. Thank you so much, Fang. And thank you so much for joining me in this show as well. Is there anything you have to say to or to ask from me, or the listeners before I`ll ask you my last question?"

"Umm...hope you enjoyed the song and uhh...look forward to any potential future work."  
"Haha, great words. Now, for my last question. I`m sure you`ve heard the news of the great Art Convention, which is this year hosted in Piltover? Anyhow, Radio Piltover One hosts its very own stage, and we`d be honoured if you could be one of our musicians during the week. I know this might be a bit last minute, but since they recently announced that the Event holds seven instead of the normal five days, we`re in need of good artists and musicians to fill the gaps. And now that you`re here, I`d like to ask you, on behalf of the entire Radio Station to be there with us. We can talk later about the details, and know we`d be delighted if you`d accept." Muting the mic I added: 'The pay isn`t bad either, The High Office is desperate at this moment...'.

"Well...i don't think i'll be busy so i guess why not. I accept the offer."

"Lovely! Now. Once again, thank you very, very much for joining me today in this broadcast of The Finest Hours. Hopefully I`ll speak to you again very soon, and otherwise we`ll talk again at the Art Convention. Good luck in the League and with your music."

"Thank you for inviting me. Goodbye."

I waved at him and turned back to my mic;

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Fang Reversi, who will, as he just agreed, join us at the Upcoming Art Convention on the Piltover One Stage. And, while he was singing, we received a quick message from Teemo, who we`ll have to talk to anyway, about the new champion. Teemo, what news do you have for us?"

I pushed the Reporter button and was surprised by the amount of cheering noises on the background. "Yes, hello Caitlyn. The new Yordle, who we now know is named Gnar, is indeed the new champion. We hope to speak to him within the next hour, but there are lots of people around, but maybe we can get a word with Lulu soon."

"Well, that would be lovely. For now, let's speak with you personally. You guys are coming back to the stage! I`m sure every part of Valoran is hyped for this news at the moment. Sure, a new champion is reason for excitement, but the return of the Fantastic Five… That`s a whole lot more… How do you feel to be back at your place behind the drums once again? Have you missed it?"

"It`s great, of course. To be honest, we`ve never been far away, just not all together, in all our glory and with our own name. But, yeah of course, it`s great to be back with my friends again. And the new album is going to be mega hyped as well. And we`ll have our own stage at the opening of the art-convention, so we`re quite happy with all of this. Now, I believe… Yes, that`s Lulu over there. Lady Lulu, can I ask you some questions please?"

"Ehm, ehm… I`m sorry, I`m quite busy at this moment. Everyone is asking me all kinds of questions, and it`s quite hard to keep up with it all. Can we do this another time perhaps?"

"Ow, sure, I`m sorry. Do you need help with something?"

"We can always return at a later moment of course, and leave you to be a good friend for Lulu for this moment and help her to coop with all the press-attention and the stress. We`ll be back at you guys at a later moment, and you can tell us about your experiences with Gnar. And we`ll have to run commercials anyway. However, listener, please stay tuned. Just right after the commercials we`ll have an exclusive interview with our beloved support, Thresh, about his relationships and counsel to other champions. He was the most requested champion for the next interview, so we`re happy to serve. But first, commercials. Stay tuned and I`ll see you in a minute! Also, Rengar will be joining me as well." I said cheerfully before muting my mic to take a seat and order something to drink.

**So, that was chapter 2. Without really noticing it this one turned out around 2800 words already... **

**Once again, thank you for helping me, Drake.  
Now, ****I have another great thing coming up for you guys as well, in the person of Koiyaki`s Thresh (The Chain Warden story). I`m quite excited to do that as well. Also, that will be the first part of interaction I can build in this story. Do you have any great stories on this website (either your own or other`s) that you think are great and should be featured in this radio-broadcast, tell me. The reason for featuring them can be everything. Special OC`s (TheBiggestNoob`s Celene, KibaElunal`s Kal or HoneyBadger`s Jay Badger), nice inside looks at certain (trademark) champions (Tahimikamaxtli`s Yasuo&Riven (Follow The Wind)) or just other great features, make sure to let me know. (Edit 9th of September - Fun Fact: To complete this list, I only need Celene (Soon...)^^ I love all of you guys! (Did I just spoil the main character of an upcoming chapter? :o)**

**Also, send me your favourite League Music, after all, this is a radio broadcast... Best comments get a T-shirt!**

**Stay Tuned!**

**Alsodef**


	3. 1587th Broadcast, 3:31PM, About Cinnamon

**A/N: So, chapter 3 already. This story is doing a lot better then I`d ever expected it to do, but then again, I can work with great persons to archieve this ^^.**

**In a week it passed my first story on this site (which absolutely needs some more love from me soon) in views, and it`s at 550 at this moment, with only 2 chapters ^-^. **

**Now, working together with me is the wonderfull Koiyaki. Her Thresh is a special one, as you`ll find out. Anyhow, check out her story, if you haven`t already. The next chapter will be featuring one or more of KibaElunal`s characters, and probably the Rengar part as well (it`s going to be long without a doubt). Anyhow, I`m really looking forward to write together with him. If you have any questions or comments, please review them or send me a PM.**

**For now, 'nyuff sed. Enjoy the new chapter, and Thresh :) **

**Alsodef**

_Piltover Radio Station, 3:31PM, 1587th Broadcast of The Finest Hours_

"Hello and welcome back to The Finest Hours. Were we have yet another great and super-exciting thing here for you all. The past few weeks were weeks of great importance to a few champions, one of them is one of the best Supports of these days, Thresh. And in the past few weeks he`s proved to many of the champions that he`s not only a great support at the Rift. Underneath the large Cinnamon Tree at the Institute of War, the Chain Warden will listen, and solve, all of your problems. And it doesn`t matter if they are on the inside, or "just" problems with other persons. Not long ago we had Blitzcrank in this show, talking about his love for Orianna, and how extraordinary it was for him to have feelings. Feelings he had acquired, thanks to our Spectre and one of Yorick`s Souls. Now, reporting live from The Institute is Leona, the Radiant Dawn, and if I`m right you`re with Thresh right now, aren`t you?"

"Well, yes. That`s correct. At this moment I`m underneath the Cinnamon Tree, together with Thresh, the Chain Warden. So, how are you today, Thresh?"

"...Let's just say a 'radio show' was not on my top priorities today, but that is a matter for another time. I'm fine my dear, I hope you can say the same about yourself."

"Yes, well some of our listeners asked for an interview with you, and personally, I`m interested as well. You are one of those persons who are completely different from the inside, at least, something else as many might expect from them. You, for example, are one of the last persons I`d take for a listening and caring person, given your past and, ehm, occupation. However, as you`ve proved many times in the past, you are a caring and caretaking person for both your friends and to strangers."

"...My dear you are painting me to be a saint. I am a madman whose very name brings chills to those who know of my craft...at least it did before I joined this bloody place. All I am trying to do is find a reclusive place to take my break from day to day. This tree seemed to do. But as it seems, you mortals always find a way to find me and ramble about your troubles. Due to the Institute's...'restrictions' I can do naught but listen to the babbling of you troubled souls, hoping I don't take my own in the process. Whether or not my comments on their ramblings help them with their problems or not is a non issue. They leave once they feel better, which finally leaves me alone to enjoy my reprieve once again. That is all I care for."

"Now, now. I`m sorry, but I think you`re just saying this to stick to the image that people have of you. I don`t believe you`d do all this just to make them leave you fast. Maybe that was your thriving force in the beginning, but not anymore. You`ve done things that you wouldn`t have done if you just wanted them to leave you alone, you were eager for these interactions mostly. So please, drop the mask and talk to me as you would have done when there wouldn`t have been a microphone. So, let`s start over again, shall we? Just at the first question?"

"...First question? All you asked was how my day was, to which I gave you a response. Next question if you would, my dear."

"Well, Guess you`re right on that. So, let`s start this interview again. And let`s start at you, joining the League. Can you share with us your motivation for joining, did someone point you to this, or...?"

"...You're not going to make this easy for me are you? Right then. Let's just say I was...'tricked' into coming to the league by my so called associate, Hecarim. He left his lance in the Shadow Isles and I passed through the Institute's portal to give it to him. 'Twas a ruse of course. Once my deed was done I wanted nothing more than to return to the Isles. But something, better yet someONE caught my attention. I first thought it was a succubus, but it was something even more terrifying. My curiosity to learn more about this creature got the better of me and I applied to be a champion the same day."

Leona let out a small giggle, barely captured by her mic, before asking her next question.

"And so you joined the League, what were your first impressions? What did you think of the Institute, and how was your first game?"

"The place is far to bright...No death on the premises? These summoner's are pansies! And all the nonsense I had to go do through to become a champion...Why in the seven hells do we need to dance on the battlefield!? What terror does that bring? None...Oh and please my dear, do not get me started on my first match...if I can even call it that. I barely even got to fight seeing as my summoner abandoned the reigns three minutes in. Obviously, it ended in a defeat not to long afterward. Bronze V...I was all to acquainted with that place my first week in this hellhole…"

"Yes, that`s a problem we all have to face, My first match was on a testing field, in the days that they`d still use them, it was a lot more enjoyable… Anyway, you joined the League, went through scrims and design, and then? You played your first matches during working times, how did, and do, you keep yourself entertained outside of these matches?"

"Torturing the pathetic souls of my charges of course. At least that is what I do when the day is done. During the break period I usually just come to this tree, and contemplate on what tools I shall use to break the mind, bodies, and souls of my charges. It is rather grand...that is until people show up…"

"Until people show up… Take us with you on one of those consults, how do you help them?"

"Gah...I try to forget them the best I can. But there was one time the little gnat, Amumu came up here. He had a falling out with Annie and started to ramble on about how he mutilated Tibbers...or something along the lines of that. After a while he got up and said 'thank you' to me. Mind you I said not a word during his whole speech, but apparently me dealing with that nasely droll that he calls a voice was good enough to lift his spirits. You mortals are so strange, and shockingly similar. You sit down with anyone whose willing to listen to your trivial problems and soon after you feel as if you could fell a dragon. Rather idiotic I would say…"

"Maybe you`re right, but then again, we now have lots and lots of listeners, listening to you, for a change. And, we received a message from Amumu, who is not a mortal, by the way, that you`ve saved him, while he was trying to collect some kind of "dark matter" on the Shadow Isles. And that you collected this "Dark Matter" yourself, and gave it to him, to give it to Annie. Little miss Annie told us that Dark Matter, or _fibre noir_ is what keeps her teddy Tibbers alive, and that it is extremely dangerous and hard to get. Yet you did this for her and Amumu. So, you`re more then just a passive ear for their struggles, and a same thing occurred with Blitzcrank, who is, thanks to you, able to have feelings, as a machine. Piltover is the city of Progress, but you managed to do something even our biggest masterminds couldn`t do. How did you pull that off?"

"When mortals are conceived, they do not know themselves. As such, they have no personality or knowledge of their own existence. Yet they still exist, and all that exists has a soul. The souls of this immediately conceived mortals are called, _vacuous élan vital, _or in other words, an empty soul. This type of soul holds no personality or trace of the being, as it has not had time to develop itself. Because of this, they hold great power. I spoke to Soraka about these once before and she compared them to 'stem-cells' or whatever. But anyway, our dear gravedigger, Yorick finds many a corpse laying around. Some of which are women in the early stages of pregnancy, which are in essence a gold mine for these types of souls. So he has quite a few in supply at all times. Now, the most common use for _vacuous élan vital _is to bring inatimate objects to life. But usually those objects have no free will, hence Blitzcrank. He is an experiment of sorts. How could I pass the chance to see what happens when an object with free will is given a soul? So I did just that, to wonderous results...for the most part anyway. Though the soul I gave him is on loan. I shall be taking it back...eventually. And as for the _fibre noir_, it was Elsie who obtained it for the little fool. I just gave it to him so he wouldn't try coming back to the Isles alone. The last thing I would want is to have to deal with a distraught little mage whose mother could smite me on the spot…"

"So an empty soul, you say… That`s very interesting, however, lets turn our attention back to living things. You and Ahri, how are you two doing? For our "sources" tell us that you two are really close together, is it because you both have something with souls?"

Thresh was slightly caught of guard, but tried to pass it off as nothing.

"Uhm, well...One could say that. Myself and Ahri are quite the companions. Actually, it was she who piqued my curiosity which ultimately led me to joining the League. Though we both dabble in the embodiments of human existence, she partakes of essences, which are like the exterior of a soul that regenerates over time. I on the other hand just claim the whole soul for myself." Thresh but his hand to his chin and started to gaze blankly ahead. "Ahri is quite the creature…" Catching himself in a daze, he recomposed himself and returned to his neutral visage. "So who are there 'sources' you speak of...and what exactly have they told you?"

"Haha, our so called "sources" are most often just the people around Valoran, we roam the interwebs, and every fact that is worth noticing gets noticed by the people working at Piltover One. You have quite a big fanbase online, do you know that?"

"...Online?"

"Yes, ever wondered why humans spend so much of their time behind a screen filled with light? There is a whole other dimension, not visible to the normal eye, whether it is undead or alive. I believe Blitzcrank and Viktor see them, but I`m not sure. However, you can view it as a newspaper, a big one. Filled with information about everything anyone would ever want to know. In your case, we can find all of your played matches, your history, your habits and sometimes even your relationships. In my case, you can see the same. You can find about my past, about how I joined the League, and many other things. In Caitlyn`s case you`ll find out that she used to be a detective, but that she`s now the host of this show. You can also search for that show, and listen to all the things that are recorded, available forever, and for everyone. However, if you want more details about it, I`d suggest you speak to Ahri, or Heimerdinger. Although, no skip Heimy, he`s probably only going to speak about the way it works, not about the things you can do on it. But, that`s how we get our information, either a stalker, a fan or Ahri herself might have posted this online, thus spreading the news about the connections between you two."

"...Well that is just wonderful...As if I didn't have to deal with lack of privacy already. Thought I guess this is what I signed up for...unfortunately. Next question if you would, my dear. The sooner we get this over with, the quicker I can return to my charges."

"Okay, next question. This one is send to us by a fellow listener, who is your favorite lane partner? And who would it absolutely not be?"

"Favorite lane partner...never really thought about it. But i guess there are a few I don't mind. The lady Ashe is rather interesting. Being a descendent of the three sisters of the Freljord, her prowess is remarkable. She also is rather good company, I should treat her to dinner eventually now that I think of it… As for who I dread the most, I would love to say Draven, but everyone who has some sort of sense in their head hates the man. Unfortunately it is Quinn. I know the woman means well but God forbid Valor grew ill and could not fight with her. Her damage makes lady Soraka's bananas look menacing…"

"Well, I read you about Draven, and I guess you have a good point about Quinn as well. Next up, summoners. Not something to forget about, when you`re a League champion. Have you experienced all the Tiers yet? And do you have any contact with a summoner during the match?"

"I've been aquainted with Bronze V more than I would ever want. Though Silver is not better. I have seen a few games from Gold and Platinum, though not amazing they at least don't make me want to burn my skull at the stake...most of the time. Diamond however, is a hit or miss. Either the game is rather enjoyable and done within thirty minutes, or it drags on and on because either side is to scared of dying. I mean they got this high in rank, grow a little backbone! ...Now..." Thresh let out a deep sigh. "Challenger...My dear, I swear its as if I'm in Bronze V all over again. The only difference is that the summoners KNOW what their doing is idiotic yet they do it anyway! I was once put in the jungle and built to have FULL AP… No defenses, no boots either might I add. Just AP...yet somehow we still won after 36 minutes...we had an AD carry Syndra as well...The summoners are so strange…"

Well, I guess you looked rather fancy wearing that Deathcap, and I know what you`re talking about. I`ve been dragged all over the rift, by all kinds of divisions, not always as succesfull as they might have hoped… But, thank you for giving your opinion about that. Now, since this is a Radio broadcast no interview could be without at least mentioning music, do you have any kind of music that you like in particular?"

"It has been so long...The only music I hear nowadays is the droll on the Rift and Lord Mordekaiser's 'band' or whatever. But If my memory serves me right, I have been a fan of classical...though when I listened to it, it was considered 'modern'" Thresh chuckled slightly at his own comment. "There is one song I remember vividly, and I guess I could consider it a favorite of mine. _Canon in D Major_ by some old fool...'Twas either Bach or Beethoven, whatever, both are dead and their souls are long gone, so my care for that has passed."

"Yes, I think I know that one. My dad was a great fan of that kind of music as well. I believe the composer was actually named Pachelbel, but that`s of no interest at the moment."

I pushed on the button of my mic and spoke to Leona. "Hold on a second, Rengar has just arrived. And just in time for our next topic, which I`d like to ask Thresh about as well. Rengar, please have a seat." Rengar barely fitted into the chair, but somehow managed to pull it of, someone gave him an earpod, and I told Leona to continue.

"Yes, okay, our next topic. The new upcoming champion, Gnar. Have you followed the news about him?"

"It's a yordle. They are short, they are annoying, and they are "fluffy" as the female...and some male summoner's would say. What more is there that I need to care about."

'Well, he`s a newbie, and it`s a Yordle, which would automatically mean he`s a) cute, b)fluffy, as you just said, c) The one to get all the attention. Why you might be interested though, is because of his age. Rumour has it that he`s been trapped in the Eternal Ice for over thousands of years. He might have valuable knowledge about the time when history wasn`t written down. And he might well be an opponent on the rift soon, it might be usefull for you to know what he can do and what his weaknesses are."

"I'm a support, I don't care. That's the teams job. I just die for them…"

"Well, all supports must die, I guess. First we serve, then we die… Maybe there is something good in AP Thresh, then you will be the one with all the damage. However, building attack damage might make a bit more sense… Now, is there anything that you`d like to attend before we end this interview?"

"To all you summoners listening, MAKE DEATH LEGAL ON INSTITUTE GROUNDS! I am BEGGING you…"

"Haha, well thank you so much for attending this interview. Before we call it off though, do you want anybody else to be in this show? A specific champion or person you`d like us to ask a bunch of questions?"

"Bring Karma, in here. That poor woman is such an angel. She needs the excitement...trust me...No seriously...She wakes me up at 6 AM...just to talk. HELP ME."

"Karma, huh? Well she`s certainly interesting. We`ll see what we can do. For now, I think we`ll close of this interview and we get ourselfes something to drink in the Mess. How do you think about that?"

I pulled the mic back to me and said to them both. "Well thank you both for this exciting interview. Ofcourse we`d love to see you back someday, Thresh. And Leona, we`ll speak to you again soon. And now, to all those who are tuned into this show. This was Thresh, about his Cinnamon tree and all his experiences in the League. Now we`ll speak to Rengar, about his adventures in the Kumungo Jungle, and after that we`ll have to call it all a day. Once again, we thank Thresh for joining us, and Leona for doing the interview stuff. Guys, thank you so much. Now, while I set up all the things I need for the remaining of this show, you guys listen to this track. This is _Get Jinxed! _By Jinx.


	4. 1587th Broadcast, 4:42PM, Kal & Ahri

**So, Chapter 4 is here. Within 18 hours of the previous one. It hasn`t even disappeared from the front page yet. :o**

**Working with me on this chapter is KibaElunal, (Yes, the real one.) and it was a lot of fun. Now, I realised that we might all be in need of some clarity about this story. It, being a Radio Broadcast, is something special to write. More so because I write with other writers. The link between all three of them (aside from being really awesome and nice to work with) is that they all have something to do with Foxwoman... And here is where things might get blurry. The Ahri of this chapter isn`t the same Ahri as the one Koiyaki`s Thresh has a crush on. The summoning in the world of Kal&Ahri is different from the world of Thresh&Ahri. And I don`t believe there is summoning in the world of Fang&Kezia. Though this might make for some weird things, I`m sure you, as a reader, will be able to handle this after this Author Note. Now, before you can continue to the story, once again a shout-out to KibaElunal, for he deserves two of them, make sure to check out his story (if you haven`t already/in the past). **

**Now, I`ll leave you guys to reading. Leave a comment by reviewing or by sending me a message and Stay Tuned!**

**Alsodef**

* * *

_Piltover Radio Station, 3:48PM, 1587th Broadcast of The Finest Hours_

"Welcome to the show, Rengar. Today, I`d like to talk with you about your recent travels to the Kumungu jungle, and of course about the little fellow you brought back with you."

Rengar smiled and gave me a nod.

"Now, first of, how are you doing? Is everything alright with you?"

"I`m fine, thanks. Everything went well, my mission was completed and I stumbled upon that little Yordle, almost tripped over him to be honest."

I gave him a swift smile before I continued. "Yes, well he`s the next thing we want to talk about. What is the name of this Yordle?"

Rengar chuckled. "He`s a talkative Yordle, but his speech is that of thousands and thousands years back. His name, I don`t know. But after I told him my name, he started calling himself Gnar, if that`s his real name I can`t say."

"Aw, that`s cute… Can you tell us anything about this Yordle, his looks or abilities?"

"Well," Rengar started, "Teemo`s fear is correct. He will be removed out of the top 10 list. Gnar will probably take first place, and second till tenth place as well… About his abilities, he`s quite skilled with his boneblade-boomerang, and that`s his main weapon as well. About the rest, I can`t really tell you yet, but I`m sure you`ll find out. About his looks, he`s small, of course, orange fur, huge ears with blue, pointy ends, just as his tail. His eyes are dark, but sparkling, and he`s equipped with two little fangs. Also, he`s addicted to mushrooms. When I took him to lady Lulu he constantly ran to the sides of the road through Bandle City, eating poisonous or exploding mushrooms. He was some kind of immune, I guess, for he kept doing that."

_All over Runeterra Champions and Summoners turned their attention to this show, we had a Teemo counter!_

"Well, that`s interesting. For now, hang around and talk to Ezreal, for if I`m right he`s going to talk with you as well about your recent adventures. Have fun with that, and thank you for talking to us today, and for giving us some much-needed teasers about Gnar."

"It was, as always, a pleasure. Good luck with the rest of your show, Caitlyn."

He raised from his chair, and I picked the next song. "This is: Lane With Me by The Summoning."

* * *

_Piltover Radio Station, 4:42PM, 1587th Broadcast of The Finest Hours_

'Thank you, Ez. Just what I needed.'

After handing me some papers containing new song information and lyrics, together with a hot cup of tea and a cupcake, Ezreal mentioned: 'Kal and Ahri just arrived, they are waiting in the waiting rooms. Is everything ready?'

I looked around, checking the room for a good spot. I pointed to the large sofa in the corner, close to the window of the skyscraper we were in. 'I think we`ll use the sofa. Tech, could you make sure the sofa-system is online? All the mics and stuff?' A technician who stood nearby nodded and walked over to the sofa and the record-panel to test everything. As soon as he mentioned that everything was okay I walked towards the doors. They slid open, giving me a view inside the waiting room. Noticing the characteristic tails of the Vixen I smiled, and walked over to hug her, before giving Kall three swift kisses.

'Well, are you two ready? We`ve got it all set up, that is, if our tech-department is doing their jobs.'

Kal answered first: 'Hey Caitlyn, thanks again for all your help over the last few months. I know things have been rather hectic. That advice you gave me helped a bunch.'

'Yeah, not to mention you caught us at a great time to come to the station. We were just starting our honeymoon.'

'Your honeymoon? Well, congratulations, of course. And I`m sorry if I`m interrupting it to badly. For now, if you`d want to follow me inside, so that we can start.'

'Yeah, the wedding was a bit sudden, but that's what happens when you get pregnant before marriage.' Ahri whispered, rubbing her stomach. 'But Kal and I are both excited to be here.'

' Well, I`m happy that you`re here too, and congratulations again. For now, if you`d follow me.' I walked into the room, and pointed them to the sofa. 'Make yourself at home, I`ll finish this song and we`ll be good to go.' After walking back to the mic-table I pulled one mic to my mouth, unmuted it and did my talks. "That was Clarity, by Zed and Foxes. And speaking about foxes, we`ve the League`s most famous fox in our studio, joined by her Summoner, who`s not unknown as well. At the Sofa we have Kal'Adamsul and Ahri, Guys, welcome."

"Thanks Cait, we're really happy to be here. With Magnus behind bars, the two of us can finally settle down and relax." Kal laughed.

"Yeah especially since we've been walking all over Runeterra for the last month and a half."

"Well, I guess the two of you deserved a little bit of respite. Yet there I was, asking you to be in this show today. Now, how are you doing?"

"Well Caitlyn, as I shared with Kal after our match, as it turns out we've got quite a few little ones planned. Right now Riven is watching over Annie while they work on our new house."

"A new house, that`s always a lot of work, and a save topic to start an interview with… Where are you building it? And what kind of style will it be? Like, modern, medieval, Piltover-modern, Yordlish?"

"That's actually a really good question. Kal? He said it's a surprise, maybe he'll actually share."

"Well, it's pretty similar to the old one just...you know...not underground. I never liked being underground to begin with, but the Thresh incident in the mines didn't help."

"Yes, I recall that everyone was quite upset about that… Ezreal, I remember, couldn`t sleep for days… However, I`m still not that much further about the looks of the house, nor where it will stand. Will it be a big house?"

"Two story's, 4 bedroom 3 bath. I suppose it is pretty big, but with three kids on the way, big is what we'll need. We plan on building it in Ionia over where the old one was before it was destroyed. That's where we're both from, so it just seemed natural to build it there."

"I'd definitely agree Kal. I'm just glad we're back together again."

"Ionia? That`s a lovely place for sure. And of course any house you build has to be big, of what use would it be if you`d build a small house, when it can be big? Anyhow, Kal, how long do you two know each other?"

"Well...Ahri and I first met at the last summoning pool, so I'd say we're reaching almost a year and a half now. Of course, we didn't start dating until much later. We ummm...kind of had a rocky start."

"Haha! Understatement of the century. Kal was so uptight he could eat coal and pass out a diamond."

"But, you two are so lovely together. How could it ever been anything else? I can hardly imagine that, to be honest." I smiled to the two of them, before going on. "Now, your last match, the one where you bested Magnus, and surprised everyone by being a champion yourself, instead of using Katarina. Kal, when did you think of this, and will you be a champion in the future as well?"

Kal chuckled a little at the thought. "Well, I'd say I thought about it when Katarina was informing me of her jealousy because of the things Magnus was doing with Ahri. I won't go into detail, for both Ahri's sake and the public's but it got me thinking. If he wanted to try to use the person I love against me, I was going to prove that unlike him, I'd face her regardless of the risk. That and Kat begged me to let her mess him up something fierce. She kind of broke the 'no-killing' rule, but I suppose sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures."

Ahri blushed slightly. "Thanks for not saying, Kal."

"Yes, I`d probably be forced to stop you saying it as well. Now, Magnus is imprisoned, you have nothing left to be worried about, or at least nothing but parental struggles. Do you two think you`re up to the task of raising three kids at once?"

Ahri let out a soft giggle. "I think so. Because of the level that Kal had to go on behalf of the league, they lt us both out of the fifteen year contract. We've decided to retire for the most part, though Kal said he'd still pop in on behalf of the Institute if it got really serious. At any rate, we've got lots of friends who can help us if things get too hectic. Riven just adores Annie, and Lux...well Lux is excited at the thought of trying to teach our children magic."  
She shot a glance at Kal who chuckled nervously. "Yeah...well, Lux will probably have her hands full doing other stuff. I'm sure it will all be fine. Our Solstice is bound to be packed with quite the variety. I may not have much blood family, but I've more than made up for it with good friends. Well...mostly good friends."

"And if you`re ever in need of anything. just ask us. You two served Piltover`s needs in the past, and I`m sure most of Pilt`s Champions are always ready to help you two. Ezreal, for example, constantly tells us he`s in your debts, because of the miner-problems. However, if i were you, I`d not let him pay that debt by being a babysit, he`ll probably explorer some caverns with them… For now, you two officially adopted Annie a few months back. How is she doing?"

"Well, of course Ahri and I could never replace her real parents. I wouldn't want to try to anyway. I never met them personally, but when I read up on Annie before signing the adoption papers, I have to say they sounded quite impressive. Every now and then I hear Annie crying, but Ahri and I just hug her. She really likes it when Ahri sings to her, isn't that right hun?"

Ahri turned a bright red as she looked to her new husband. "Yes she does...but I thought you and I had discussed that we'd be ex-nay on the music career." She muttered.

"I didn't say anything about the music career." Ahri punched him in the shoulder with a frown.

"Your music career hmm? Can we expect some excitement on stage from her, Kal? Is she a good singer?"

Kal looked at his wife who just sighed and nodded her head to give him approval. "Well in a few years she's been discussing with an agency about going on tour. Apparently this is something that's been in the works since before we'd met but she had thought they were just kidding. And yes, I can confirm that my wife has the voice of an angel, and not just because she'd put me on the couch otherwise."

"TO be honest Cait, I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to go through with it, I mean with the kids and all…"

"I can watch them." Ahri shot him another look that caused him to fall silent again.

"Hmm, I`m sure you`d do great. And of course you`ll get our special attention. Maybe we can do something with that in the future, but that`s ehm… something for the future. However, while we`re at the music topic, let`s stay there for a while. Do you have any favorite bands or songs?"

"Well...I know Kal is a big fan of Sona's work, though I personally prefer something with a more pop feel to it. Girls Generation for example." Kal groaned causing Ahri to giggle. "Kal disagrees. But he's a sweetheart, so he doesn't mind listening to it for me."

"Girls Generation? That`s interesting. Any other bands or persons?"

"Hmmm...Area of Defect I suppose isn't too bad. I'd also say I like Li(s)a and Naoki. What about you Kal? I know you're a little more finickey about music than I am."

"I suppose so, though to be truthful I've always been a huge fan of The Offspring and Rise Against. I can't explain it, but their music just speaks to me lyrically."

"Well, earlier today we had Fang in our show, he spoke about Ionian music or so called I-rock. What do you think of that music genre?"

"I actually don't mind that so much. Ahri and I heard a song the other day that was Ionian called "Give me Chocolate." I believe they classify it as I-babymetal? It's a combination of heavy rock and pop so it kind of has a bit for everyone."

Ahri began to giggle again. "I remember that song. It's so funny watching those adorable little girls singing while there are all of the headbangers in the crowd starting moshpits."

"I watched the summary of the festival, I believe. Ezreal told me something about that. The only metal I listen too is Pentakill, and maybe some sporadic songs now and then… Have you two ever listened to the Fantastic Five?"

"Well, like Ahri said earlier, I'm a big fan of Sona, so naturally Pentakill is included within that. As for the Fantastic Five, I can't say I've heard of them."

"You haven`t? Like, never? I`m so sorry for you…" I smiled before going on. "It`s a group of Yordles, with a whole bunch of megahits a few years back. At this moment they are a huge hype, because of their return. I had them in my show a few hours back. You really haven`t heard of them before?"

Kal and Ahri looked at one another embarrassed. "Well...in our defense, a few years back Kal was in the Institute...and I literally lived under a rock. But things have changed now, we're experiencing more, so that's always nice. We'll have to check them out. For Annie, we've mostly been playing boy bands, so our musical variety has shifted quite a bit. Kal and I can't stand it. But it's okay, that's just what parents do I guess."

Kal laughed. "That and sit on the porch cleaning our weapons when they bring home the boyfriend."

"Poor Annie… And poor you. I can`t really imagine myself being a mother, to be honest…"

"Personally...I'm just glad knowing they're Kal's." Ahri whispered softly before Kal squeezed her hand gently with a smile. He softly kissed her cheek before speaking up.

"I'll be honest, if someone told me a few years ago that I'd be married to a fox, have adopted a pyromania ten year old and had a pair of twins on the way I'd wonder what they were smoking. But I'm sure Annie will grow up fine."

Ahri laughed a bit, as did Caitlyn. "Yeah of course, she's already more than half way, it's hard to mess up the second half as much as the first. Besides I don't know what I'd do if she brought a boy home. I think I'd rather be captured by Noxus."

Kal and Ahri both laugh about it.

"As I said, poor Annie. However, given the parents that will take care of her, I`m sure her boyfriend will be a nice one, or otherwise burned in Foxfire while being hold in place by a Dark Teddy." I chuckled. "Now, what shall we talk about next. Is there anything you two would like to address?"

Kal beamed. "Actually I was just curious. When I stopped by to get Ezreal's help before the final show down, I remember you saying something about a guy you liked. Did that go anywhere?"

"Well, this would be a good point for commercials, sadly, we`ve already did those a few minutes ago, so that won`t be an escape. I think I won`t say anything about it, I`m pretty sure that you can read it in every paparazzi-tabloid on Valoran soon enough. No, but to be honest: It`s too early to talk about that, I`m not really sure how I feel about it all myself."

"Ah okay. Sorry, I didn't mean to invade your privacy. I was just curious. At any rate, I wish you the best of luck." Kal replied. "You work hard a lot, maybe you just need someone to help slow you down a bit." He laughed.

"No need to be sorry, all you did was just doing what I`m doing all day long. Or atleast what I`m doing during my show." I smiled and muted the mic for a sec. 'It`s complicated… I`ll speak about it with you two another time.' "Now, anything that you`d like to talk about, Ahri?"

"Actually, yes. Kal and I told you that we're having twins, I believe. They'll be a boy and a girl and we've already picked out their names: Vul and Vix. Personally, I think it'll be nice to finally start a life with a family, I'm sure Kal agrees."

"More than anything." He replied. "You know how much I love you." He playfully kissed her neck causing her to squirm.

"Kal stop it we're on the radio 3 You're embarrassing me." Ahri giggled.

"By kissing you? We`ve seen and heard stranger things in this studio. And after all, it`s your honeymoon sweetheart, public affection is something that comes with it, I guess." I chuckled and my smile grew a little bit wider.

"Heehee, it's not that. He just knows that I'm really ticklish there." Ahri giggled. "Besides, it's not so much the public affection I'm looking forward to as the private affection." Now it was Kal's turn to blush.

"Gods Ahri, of course you'd have to up the ante." He teased.

Okay, well let`s turn away from the snuggling for a second, and get a bit more serious again. Kal, being a Summoner. What is it like?"

Kal pondered it for a moment, gently tapping his chin. "Well, I think it's different for everyone. Personally, I have my own little calling card where I connect my nerves with my champion's. It helps me to remember that there's a real person on the other side of the orb, and I just feel that's essential. Even if it does feel like I'm getting stabbed, burned, cut, and blown up a lot. But I'd never send my champion in to feel pain if I wasn't willing to endure it too. Whenever I summon, my connection is a bit more focused on unit than offense. That's why Kat and I had so many problems at first. But secretly she's a sweetheart. Though she'll be upset I said so on radio."

Ahri laughed. "Yeah, when Kal connected his nerves to me during our first training session I thought he was insane."

"As you recall, I took a very, very large arrow through the shoulder for that training session thank you. And I was just having a hard time focusing because some crazy fox-woman through my clothes down a well."

"A well? Is that another story we`d like to hear? Or one that we should skip?"

Ahri and Kal looked at one another before speaking at the same time "Well you see…"

"He was being a jerk and making fun of my house so I tossed his clothes in the well. It's not like I didn't have extras for him."

"In my defense, you literally just showed me a hole in the ground. You didn't inform me that you had a freaking subterranean mansion."

"Well that's what you get for assuming." Ahri snapped back sticking out her tongue. "Besides, you know you like it when I act crazy."

"Only cause that's all the time." Kal snorted.

"I feel like there are so many exciting stories between you two. Ever thought about writing them down?"

Kal beamed. "Actually, we did. We hired a ghostwriter by the name of Kiba Elunal. He seemed rather nice, even wanted to get all the details down to a 'T'. I'm surprised he hasn't approached you yet to talk about when you threw me in prison."

Ahri giggled. "That's because he talked to Jinx instead."

"I guess I should send him a message someday, and ask him to be in this show. Would be lovely, I`m sure." I gazed at the big clock on the wall, and then to the planned program for the show, there was enough time left for a few things. "So, you are writing your adventures down. And what will happen with it when they`re done?" A second after I finished I corrected myself. "Hmm, Adventures are never done, of course. What will happen when you have enough to do something with it?"

"Who knows? Honestly, I plan on taking things as they come. I do love our stories, and I loved going on adventures, but honestly, one quest to save the world is more than enough for me." Kal sighed before Ahri tugged on his sleeve and whispered something in his ear.

"Umm...Cait...we may have to wrap this up. Ahri says she can feel them 'kicking' her pretty hard. Is there any way we can cut this short?" Kal asked apologetically.

"Well, the fast way would be: "Thank you for coming, I`ll speak to you later." And I`m fine with it. It was a real pleasure to have you in this show. And I`m sure I`ll speak to you guys soon enough."

"Thanks for having us Cait, it means a lot to us. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon. Should you ever need us for anything you know where to find us. And don't worry, we'll tell everyone we know to listen to your show." Ahri bowed politely before heading towards the door and slipping out.

"You go after your girl, Kal. I`ll close this all off and hand it over to Ez. Once again, it was great having you here."

"It was great being here Cait. I'll see you again soon." With that Kal left to hurry after his wife, Caitlyn waving at his back.

"Well, folks. I guess this was it for today. Right after the commercials we`ll have Ezreal, who I`m sure of, is having some very exciting things to talk about. This was the 1587th Broadcast of The Finest Hours. Tomorrow we`ll be back, with a lot of other things to talk about. Make sure to send us everything you want to say by using Squeek or Facepalm, or just text us at our website. For now, this was Caitlyn, live for Piltover One. Stay tuned!" I muted the mic and pushed the "commercial" button. I logged out of the system and headed downstairs to get some cupcakes, leaving my seat to Ezreal.

* * *

**KibaElunal is Awesome! (That would make 3)**

**Hope You Enjoyed, and I`ll start looking for other writers/OC`s/Music-stuff. In case you`re a writer yourself, and you want to be in this show, make sure to let me know!**

**Blood 4 Noxus & Stay tuned,**

**Alsodef**


	5. 1588th Broadcast, 1:36PM, Jay&Persephone

**Hello once again, folks. This weekend is a busy one, but luckily enough I have a perfect writer with me on this Chapter. Without really noticing, we passed the 6K words already, so I`ve decided to upload this chapter as a part 1, giving us the oppurtunity to write on for a bit more, while keeping you all satisfied. Now, working with me is HoneyBadgerDC, known for his Badger/Adventures and a great person, and it`s great to work with him. Keep on the lookout for more, for I`m sure we`ll be right back. **

**In this chapter we use two of his characters, Ofcourse the first one is Jay Badger, the other one is named Persephone, The God of Death, ****Mistress of Monsters, The Fan of Poros and a lot more. For now, I`d say you all enjoy the reading, give HoneyBadger some love and stay tuned!**

**Alsodef**

* * *

_Piltover Radio Station, 1:36PM, Just before the 1588th broadcast of The Finest Hours_

I walked to the great central elevator and pressed the "up"-button. While I was waiting some of the employees waved at me or gave me a nod while they walked by. 'Hey Cait, how are you doing?' I looked to my left to see Janna floating just above the ground. 'Heyo. I`m fine, yesterday was a great day, but a busy one. How are you?' Janna`s face turned a bit red. 'Ehm, well…' I gave her a questioning look. 'C`mon, tell me.' She sighed and mumbled something, the only understandable thing being the word Yasuo. 'Excuse me?' She sighed again. 'Me and Yasuo are a, ehm, thing now… Sort of… He asked me to go on a date with him tonight.' I smiled. 'That`s great. I told you he was the right match for you, didn`t I?' The elevator arrived, and we both stepped into it. Pressing the button for the 12th floor the doors closed, and we waited for around twenty seconds. With a soft "ping" the doors opened and we both headed for our own places.

The doors to the studio were semi-locked, which meant that they wouldn`t open automatically, and the red light with the words "On Air" was flashing, indicating the fact that we were live at the moment. Without making to much noice I opened the doors and walked in. It was Friday, so Jayce was the host of the broadcast before _The Finest Hours._ I smiled at him and walked to the back of the studio, booting up one of the computers to check today`s schedule. It was going to be another busy day, that was for sure.

During the first hour, Jay Badger would be my guest and co-host. The first interview of the day was with quite an extraordinairy guest, Persephone, Death herself… Just recently she`d joined the League of Legends, and Badger had pointed her as a person he`d like to speak with. Furthermore there would be more information about Gnar, and there were always things that would just pop-up. The doors opened again, and Jay walked in. I waved at him and gestured him to come. 'Jay, welcome. We have around twenty minutes before we go live. How are you?'

He smiled as he scatched the back of his head. The summoner, young and tall with shaggy, frazzled hair, sat down and fixed it.

"I've been better, Caitlyn" he laughed, "Hanging around with my group tends to get me into a whole mess of trouble. Just now I had Sejuani arguing with Rengar over whom was the better arm wrestler. I don't know how, but I somehow ended up getting thrown through a wall-", he paused, "I guess Sejuani was the winner, Rengar came through the wall right after me!"

'Must have been a great experience, I`m sure… Now, we asked Persephone to join us today, and she`ll be joining somewhere halfway the first hour, so that would give us some time to talk first. But let`s wait with that till we`re live. Do you want something to eat or drink?'  
The summoner paled, "Perseph… Persephone? You mean that crazy lady who can scare Thresh out of his pants?! Why is she coming here?!"  
'Well, you asked for it.'  
"I did no such th-" He stopped mid-sentence as a dawn of realization washed over him, "How exactly did you recieve the notice that I wanted to talk to her…?"  
'Well, we asked you on your website, a few days back.'  
"FIORA!"

He put his hand over his face, "Great, I knew she'd get me back for not putting away the dishes like she told me too. Just great."  
Looking back at the former sheriff, he sighed, "Yeah, cool, get me a lot of liquor and something that'll make me have the stomach to talk to that scary chick."  
'Hmm, I`ll see what I can get for you. Make yourself at home, while I order some stuff from downstairs.' I left the room and walked towards the intercom, calling for a "large lunch with a bottle of…". I realized that I hadn`t asked him for his favorite kind of drink. 'Send me some Zaunite Fire, he`ll need it.' The kitchen replied that they`d take care of it, and i walked back into the room, spotting Jay hanging around on the large sofa.

"Okay, Yeah, Okay, No I didn't. Okay I did that. Really? It was her? I bet she thinks she's so funny! Okay, okay yeah I'll be home around six. Okay, okay bye" He murmured, taking his fingers off his temple.  
Scratching his head, he sighed.  
"God damn it Sejuani" he growled.  
'So, it wasn`t Fiora?'  
He shook his head, "No, it was Sejuani. She read my personal Summoner Journal and thought it'd be a cheap laugh."  
'Well, it will be interesting anyway. I ordered you a large lunch, which should be here within three minutes or so. Also a bottle of Zaunite Fire, for you asked for something strong… However, I don`t want you all messed up here in this studio as well, so be carefull with that stuff.'  
He smiled, "I was joking about the drink, but thank you anyway. I appreciate the food, though I'll probably lose it depending on the jokes Persephone makes. She tends to be rather… disturbing… at times. I hope you don't have a lot of censors or younger listeners."  
'Hmm, I`ll ask her to be nice, or we`ll warn our listerners at the start...' The door opened, and a Yordle walked in, holding a plate as big as his head in his hands. 'Here you go Sheriff, one large lunch and a bottle of Zaunite, as you requested.' I petted his head, earning a angry look. 'Thank you Teo.' He growled, 'Not a problem, just stop petting my head please. It`s embarrasing.' After these words he walked back to the doors, smiling at Jayce when he walked past him.

Badger didn't say a word, just quietly ate the food that was passed to him. He definitely wasn't looking forward to dealing with the one being that his Shadow Isles friends feared, he was now annoyed at Sejuani for being, well, Sejuani, and in addition to it all, he wasn't allowed to drink.  
"Hope you're ready for when Persephone herself enters. She never uses a door." He muttered.  
'She doesn`t? Well, I`m quite excited to meet her, to be honest.'

Jayce said his finishing lines and told to the listeners that _The Finest Hours _was up next. After this he raised from his chair and left the room, only stopping shortly to say hello to me and Badger. I walked towards the now empty chair and took my place. Logging in to the system I prepared everything for my show.  
'Is it just me, or has something changed in this room?' I asked, shivering.  
The summoner closed his eyes, "Thats definitely not you."

With that, a scream was heard, followed by a chilling wail. The sounds of church bells blared as vague moans and cries rose from the hallway. A freezing wind launched past the doors, causing Badger's drink to go to ice and the food's steam to stop mid-air. Louder still the voices came as the breeze began to swirl in the middle of the room. As a funnel appeared, various ghosts and spectres were flung about it, some grabbing out, some screaming, others crying out farewells and greetings from the world apart.  
From the center of the vortex, two glowing lights could be seen, each a shade of bright violet. Following them, a form began to take shape. First came the large smile, then the shoulder skulls and the belt buckle. Next came the purple adornments, the long, flowing black hair, and the scythe.  
A skeleton formed to give the entire thing shape, followed by organ, tissue, and finally skin. At last, the wind died down and the spectres faded into the ground. The ghostly wails stopped as the beautiful young woman whom had appeared spoke.

"Persephone, God of Death, Mistress of Monsters, and all-around Grim Reaper, at your service" she greeted, bowing enthusiastically…

At first, I was a bit scared, but this woman looked quite nice. Not like the way I had expected the Goddess of Death to look like. 'Welcome, Persephone. And thanks for joining us today. I`m quite excited of having you in this show today. Please, take a seat, we`ll start in a few minutes.'

She smiled, and politely walked over to the couch where Badger was seated. He shivered when she sat next to him.  
"Hello my little rodent, it's been a whole two weeks since you last spoke to me, and here I thought you were supposed to take care of undead champions" she teased, tracing her finger along his chin.  
"Please go away… Please go away… Please go away…"  
'No molesting the other guest, please… I want him able to talk for at least this part of the show, please.' I gazed at the big clock, 1:54PM. 'Okay, we`ll be live in 6 minutes. Make some final preperations so that we`re ready to go.'

Persephone grinned and straightened herself in her chair. Badger moved as far away from her as he could. Everyone stayed quiet for a while.

"I am so very excited! I do hope my dear brother tunes in to watch the show, I know he will just go ballistic!" Persephone declared cheerily out of nowhere.  
'Your brother? No wait, let`s save that for when we`re live. Jay, please sit down at the second mic, we`ll be live in three minutes.'  
"Ha! Live! I get it!"  
Badger shook his head and took his seat as well.  
"Could you please not mentally scare anyone today, Persephone?"  
"I make no promises."  
'We`ll have to do with that, I suppose. However, please bear in mind that I`d like my show not to be to gross or, well… scary. Now, 120 seconds till we go live.'

I placed the mic in front of my face, and prepared my standard opening words.

_Piltover Radio Station, 1:59PM, 1588th broadcast of The Finest Hours_

'Live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Live.' The red light flashed on, and I started my opening words.

"Hello and welcome to another beautiful day in Valoran. If it stays that way we`ll hear soon from Janna, straight after the News. The most important thing today is the fact that Gnar, who`s title will be The Missing Link will make his first appearance on the Rift. He`ll appear on the blue side in a practise match. His summoner is named Teran, who won the honor in a raffle. We`ll be speaking with him right after the match. Two of our reporters, Teemo and Leona, as well as Lady Lulu and Queen Ashe will be in his team. It`s yet to be announced what role Gnar will have in the match. His first official skin is also announced. Gnar will have a cute Dino-suit. I hope you`re all just as excited for this as I am. Now, next newsflash is about the upcoming tour of Pentakill. They`ll be in Piltover in two months, giving 6 concerts. Tickets will be available soon. Furthermore, today will be a very exciting day with lots of special guests. At this moment, two of them have already arrived. Summoner Jay Badger and Persephone, The Queen of Death and a champion in the League. But, before we`ll turn to them, weather reports. Janna, What do you have for us today?"

"Well Caitlyn, not that much special things. As usual the Shadow isles are clouded, and during this summer, there seams to be no end to the sunshine and blue skies. That`s what I have for you today. Temperatures will be high, all over the continent. Get yourself a cool space, or a pool place, and make good use of it." She smiled, indicating that she was done.

"Okay, well thank you Janna. Have a nice day, and I`ll speak you after my workshift."  
"To you as well, Cait. Good luck with your show today."  
"That was Janna, live from the Piltover One Studio, with the weatherreport of today. It`s going to be hot! Now, as I mentioned, I have two special guest in the studio already. To start with our first guest, Jay Badger, Professional Adventurer and Summoner in the League, good day to you. How are you doing?"

The summoner straightened his collar and put on his best smile, "I'm doing well today. I spent the majority of it with my friends and the rest of it doing paperwork. I'd call it a good one!"  
"Great to hear, now our other guest is quite the special one. Persephone, welcome and thanks for joining me today. Have you ever been on a radio broadcast before?"

The god of death grinned, "Special indeed… No, I'm afraid not. I do something similar in the afterlife from time to time, giving greetings to all of my little spirits. I haven't done that in awhile, now that I think about it…"  
"Well, it`s very special and nice to have you here. To be honest, I didn`t expect a god of Death to look the way you do. I thought you`d look more, I don`t know, Thresh-like."

She smiled and let out a light laugh. Smoke appeared around her form as she was engulfed in a deep fog. It vanished instantly, and Thresh was there.

"Look at me! I can steal souls and be scary! Woo!" He said in the Death god's normal tone.  
Badger shirked away from her even more, "This is why I don't like being near her."  
With another laugh, she resumed her fair form.

"I can choose any form I want, I just choose this one because I find it pretty. I also like the color purple."  
"That was, impressive… But to be honest, I like you the way you`re now. You look pretty. Now, what excactly do you fill your days with? And why did you decide to join the League?"

"As to my abilities, thank you. Pertaining to the rest…"  
The goddess's purple eyes flashed, "I have grown weary of your mortal leaders choosing to allow such scum as the willing undead to not only exist, but to thrive. Thresh steals my belongings every single day, Hecarim continues to deny me his being. I have come down to this realm in order to give them a proper wake-up slap. I will not allow this blasphemous magic to continue, and I will make any who oppose me suffer the consequences. I don't need to do anything to them, I have eternity to wreak my vengeance."

Her tone changed, however, as she smiled. Flicking her hand at her head, a copy of Caitlyn's hat appeared.  
"I rather like your hat, and thank you for the compliment on my own appearance."

I giggled, the hat matched the color of her eyes in quite a wicked way, allmost like Lulu matched her hat. "So, you came, down… Is the realm of the death above or beneath us? Anyhow, you came to this realm to punish some of the undead. And since Badger asked for you to be in this show, we asked you, and I`m really glad that you could make it. Have you played some matches already?"  
Persephone hugged the cowering Summoner, "Aww, you wanted me here with you? How sweet!"  
He merely squeaked.

Letting out a laugh, she resumed her position, "The afterlife is neither above nor below, rather, it is a seperate plane of existence. It's actually very hard to travel there, and impossible to return from. Some have managed to delay their entrance, hence why you have your undead monsters. Truthfully, however, I enjoy the living world as much as the dead one, if anything because I thrive on the feeling of living things wasting away, much like Summoner Badger's courage."  
She glared at him, "My apologies, that was never really alive to begin with."  
He squeaked again.

"Anyway!" she continued, cheerily, "My first match will be tomorrow. I greatly look forward to seeing in person how they are carried out."  
"Well, at the moment I`m out of the Match-roster. Summoners can`t pick me to summon, since I`m hosting this show. But I greatly enjoy most of the matches. It`s rather ironic that my best laning partner is Thresh, or rather was, since I`ve been out for a while now. Now, another thing that I want to ask you, where do you live? Do you have a room at the Institute? Or a house for your own? Or do you just wander through the night, as Thresh used to do?"  
"Oh yes. I go through the alleyways and streets of Valoran at night, scaring little children and grown men out of their pants. I never rest, I never cease…"

Badger sighed, "Champion Persephone, try to be serious, we want people to like you in the arena…"  
"Oh so now you want to be my summoner assistant?"  
"No, I just don't want my bosses to kill me."  
"Fine."

Persephone grumbled, "I actually have a room. I am currently staying in the Demacian dorms, where I normally find a gift from Karthus every single first minute of the hour. I find your rooms rather comfortable, especially your giant bath tubs… I love giant bath tubs…"  
"You should really visit the Bathhouse of Piltover, it`s famous all around Runeterra. I might be able to get you tickets for today, if I use my contacts… I once solved a crime for them, and they rewarded me with unlimited access… So, if you`re interested… Anyhow, you live, ehm…, at the Institute, and you`re being admired by Karthus. Is there a relationship between you two?"

In grandiose fashion she closed her eyes and put the back of her arm against her head, "Alas, my dear Karthus, it is just not meant to be. He has given himself over to me, but I cannot take him, for I love another…"  
Opening them, she frowned, "I jest. No, there is no relationship between us. Karthus himself is obsessed with me, but I'm afraid he's just far too young. He's also rather… how should I say…"  
"Creepy."  
"Thank you Summoner! Yes, Karthus is smothering me with far too much adoration, even for someone such as myself, that is difficult to bare!"  
"And here I was, complaining about not getting much attention nowadays. I have a complete different definition of creepy… However, I guess things like that are different for a Queen, especially an undead one. Now, Badger, You`ve been a Summoner in the League for, how long now?" Caitlyn asked.  
"Oh I've met some of the reasons why you have your definitions of creepy… It's amazing how many people I've met with holes in their foreheads…."  
"Uh, Persephone, if you don't mind, may I speak?" Badger asked, cutting in.  
"I suppose."  
"Hooray! Okay! I've been a Summoner for a few years now. Also, I'm not an expert adventurer (though I appreciate the compliment!), I just tend to be in the wrong place at the right time. I usually get saved by my friends!" he laughed.  
"The wrong place at the right time, that`s a great quote to remember. However, you yourself saved this world, how many times now?"  
"I wouldn't say I saved the world… My friends and I were at the void battle and I sorta let Nocturne do a lot of the work. Actually, Nocturne did all of the work. I was just sorta… used…"

Persephone cackled, "Oh Nocturne, he's always so much fun, and by fun I mean annoying…"  
Her eyes glowed orange, "and by annoying I mean intolerable…. That little dream monster… One of these days I'm going to-"

"Anyway… Yeah. I personally have never saved the world, I'm just a normal summoner. Any and all great things I've been a part of has only been accomplished because I had my friends behind my back."  
"Well, behind you still means you`re leading them to all the great things, and according to Fiora, who I talked to in preperation of this show, you certainly did a lot of great things by yourself."  
"If by 'leading' them, you mean the time Sejuani tied me to Bristle's head and charged into a bunch of trolls, then I suppose that counts!"  
He smiled, "I'm really just a normal summoner. What I do can easily be accomplished by most of the other summoners, if not all. I'm nowhere near the strongest nor the greatest."  
"Or the bravest…"  
"Thank you, Persephone, or the bravest, but I do try!"  
"Still, you did some great things. It doesn`t really matter how much of it you did completely by yourself and what-not. You receive, and deserve, credit for the things that happened. Now, have you two ever met before?" I asked them.

"Whom? Me and her?" Badger asked, pointing to Persephone.  
"Hmmhmm." I hummed. "Yes, you two."  
Persephone grinned, "Oh yes, we've met. He actually flirted with me during our first meeting. What was it? My eyes are magnificent?" she asked, nudging him with her elbow.  
"I did not flirt with you. I gave you a compliment. I am happily married."  
"Oh yes, I always forget, you mortals stick with one person. No wait, you didn't!"

Persephone morphed again, this time into the recognizable Winters Claw leader.

"C'mon, just one snuggle."  
"I am going to do my best to ignore that."

Persephone morphed again, this time into Diana.  
"What about now?"  
"Stop…"  
"Hon hon hon, Bagette!"  
"Knock it off!" He yelled.

Persephone cackled again as she resumed her form, "Finally I get a rise out of him. I've met corpses who could be more lively."  
"That, was… Quite mean, but also quite funny. Can you do that again?" I smiled at her, acting liek a young teenage girl.

Persephone smirked, once again changing her form.  
"I punch things. I punch things hard. It works most of the time. Sometimes it splatters heads against walls though and I need paper towels and a bucket."  
"You are insatiable, Persephone," Badger growled.

During this comment of Badger i almost fell out of my chair, laughing. "I`m sorry for that, listeners. I`m sure you`ll soon find out why I blasted through your speakers. I couldn`t reach the "mute"-button before I dropped out of my chair. Oh, I hope someone recorded this… I really hope for it…" I desperately tried to control myself again, and climbed back in my chair.

"Don't encourage her."  
"Oh please, do encourage me. I'm having loads of fun doing impressions, as a matter of fact, why don't we have someone call in and we can pretend they're talking to their long-lost grandfather or something? That'd be a RIOT!"  
"Persephone, c'mon."  
"Oh you're such a stick in the mud, Summoner Badger, it's as though you're actively trying to kill my fun. Get it? Kill? Mwahahaha. It's amusing."  
"Hmm, it sounds fun, but it`s not working anymore, since they already know our plans, if they`re listening to this show. Also, it`s not something a Radio station would support… Now, what shall we discuss next?" I asked both of them.  
"I vote we continue to discuss the Summoner's love life! Wait! Why not FUTURE love life!"  
"I vote we don't do that."  
"How about we just glorify me?"  
"I'm opposed to that as well."

Persephone rolled her eyes. Snapping her fingers, Badger let out a yelp as he fell through a portal in the floor.  
"Fine then, I will carry on without you."  
"Ehm, where did you send him?" I asked, looking at the voidlike portal at the ground."  
"I sent him to his favorite place. Sejuani's bedroom."

From across the continent, a french accented voice rang…  
"BADGER!"  
"Or it might've been the crocodile pen at the zoo. Either way, I'll probably be seeing him soon."

Immediately, a portal opened up again and the summoner fell out, rather, ran out, an axe flying behind him, followed by warlike screaming and drunken banter.  
"Oh wait, that was Olaf's bedroom wasn't it," Persephone smirked.  
"You! I! I you! I can't even!" Badger sputtered.  
"Sit down, shut up and look pretty." Persephone ordered, closing her portal.  
"Welcome back, Badger. It`s nice to have you back in one piece."  
"I would preferred several pieces, but I suppose having someone to handle my mortal desires is useful, still, this is why I have Rex…"  
"Rex?" I asked, unfamiliar with the name.  
"Rex?" Badger asked, a cocky grin on his face.

Persephone frowned, "No one. No one whatsoever. Forget I made mention."  
"You don't mean Vincent Rex, the Noxian Necromancer?"  
"I mean no such person. Watch your steps, Summoner, you tread on thin ice…"  
"Persephone, the Goddess of Death, has fallen in love with not only a mortal man, but a Summoner who ranks lower than ME! That's poetic!"  
"Shut up."  
"Not just poetic, really funny!"  
"Be quiet…"  
"Oh, you can dish it but can't take it-"  
"Quit it, Badger, you`re doing my job. I`m supposed to be the one to dig in someone`s private live."  
"But it's so much fun! Look how angry she is! It's great"  
"I do understand why she conjured you away…. Now, Be a good counseler and listen to her wishes. if she doesn`t want you to pry into her private life, don`t. Atleast not now…"  
"Oh and she can just morph into things that guilt me every day without repercussion? That's a little one sided isn't it? I mean, she's-"

He went silent when the goddess grabbed him. Her eyes glowed a fiery red as she opened her mouth. Her teeth were sharp and heat emanated from her jaws. Whisps of flame began to sear from her canines.  
"Be gone from my sight, or I shall incinerate your mortal form and shove your soul on a spike."  
"Persephone, stop. Please… Let`s not make this to dangerous. You were mean to him, and he was mean to you. Let`s call it a draw and quit it. Please…"

She narrowed her eyes, but closed her lips. A vat of steam escaped her gums as she resumed a more contented position. She let her grip on him go as she folded her hands in her lap.  
"You're absolutely right, my dear host, how uncivilized of me."

Badger sighed, only to be sent reeling when she flicked him. It wasn't enough to do major damage, but just her touch alone felt like a hard punch to the face.  
"I do apologize for acting in such an unorderly fashion. Please accept my humblest apologies, and those of the Summoner, isn't that right, Badger?"  
She said the name with a hiss.

He got back up and rubbed his cheek, a bruise forming.  
"Yeah… Sorry."  
"Good, glad that`s all settled. Now, a new topic. What shall we talk about?"

A soft "ping" made me look at the screen. "Ah, our next topic. Persephone, have you ever met a Yordle?"  
She nodded, "Oh how I adore Yordles! They look so much like children, and I love children! I especially enjoy Yordle babies, they're so cute and furry and I just want to squeeze them!"

Badger watched as she flipped personalities, becoming giggly and bubbly.  
"To clarify, she is talking about DEAD Yordle children. She doesn't interact with the living all that much. Any children or babies she comes in contact with are, well, no longer living."  
Persephone smiled, "Indeed. Though that is a topic for a later time. As it stands, yes, I have met multiple Yordles. In fact, a Yordle named Teemo is to be my opponent tomorrow."  
"Oh, please… Stomp him… Otherwise he`ll be extremely annoying the next time we need him as a reporter… Anyhow, In about half an hour Gnar, a new Yordle, will make his appearance on the rift. Have you heard of him Badger?"  
"I've heard of him from the one who found him. I must admit I had a field day when Rengar told me he got beaten by a Yordle, but to see the fear in his eyes when he described it… This 'Gnar' is certainly going to be interesting to watch."  
"So they thawed out the icicle… Here I thought that little creature would never be mine. This makes me pleased," Persephone chimed.  
"How do you mean?" I asked her.  
"I watched that little moron fall into a chasm and be frozen in ice. I was actually going to collect his soul, but I suppose nature had a different plan."  
"So, you`ve seen him before. Was he just as cute back then?"

Persephone had to bite her lip, but a massive smile went across her face. Badger just rubbed his eyes as she exploded.  
"He was absolutely adorable! I was so overwhelmingly disappointed when he didn't die! I just wanted to snuggle him and use him as a pillow! I was also planning on ripping that beast form of his out of him and using it as a new guard dog. Two birds with one stone, but he didn`t die."  
"And how about Poros? Hearing you speak about Pillows, I had one of them as a pillow and pet when I was visiting the Avarosan in the Freljord, but they don`t usually die, unless you break their heart. Are there Poros in the realm of the death?"  
"Poros are the most powerful creatures on your planet. They are indestructible, unkillable, eternal. They are made of love and therefore cannot die. If someone "breaks a Poro's heart", the Poro is merely reabsorbed by the Freljord to become one again. They are truly remarkable creatures, I'm rather surprised my brother didn't give your kind the same abilities. Then again, I suppose that would put me out of a job, wouldn't it?" She said.  
"Hmm, I guess so. This world would be rather stuffed as well, I think. Now, Badger, do you have anything you want to ask to either one of us?"  
"I'm really interested in Rex to be honest. Simply because he's actually a friend of mine."  
"Now who is the insatiable one?"

He smiled, "I'll have to ask him about it."  
"You little weasel. That's simply atrocious. Perhaps I may actually grow fond of you after all."  
"Hmm, maybe we can have all three of you in this show one day, that would be lovely. Now, since you both agreed not to speak about that right now, another topic please."  
"You're the one interviewing us, shouldn't you be giving me the questions?" Persephone asked.  
"Personally any ideas I had I lost when she showed up," Badger replied.  
"Hmm, I had no idea what to expect, I made up some questions, but most of them are irrelevant now. Let`s skip through the news, see if we can find anything interesting. Apparently Teemo pissed Rengar off, killing a creature Rengar was hunting for… Hmm, Oh, yeah. Summoning, how is it to do stuff like that, Badger? How does it work?"  
"Normally we access champions through a conduit. Using orbs, we are able to basically go into their minds and work with them to assess battle strategies and tactics, which we then implore to fight. It's rather difficult to explain, but it's basically like we become a voice in their heads to help them and get them to do what needs to be done."  
"Are there champions who refuse to be summoned? Or do they have no other choice?"  
"Some are bound because they are dangerous and their talents could be used elsewhere for more sinister intentions. I assure you though, these individuals are basically the equivalents of convicts in a prison. They deserve to be there."  
"Hmm, yet Jinx was never served such treatment, she deserved it as well… I can assure you. Or at least, I think she deserves it, yet my opinion may be, colored… In a way… Forget it." I shook my head, clearing it of some thoughts. "Persephone, since you`ll be fighting at the Rift soon, can you give us an insight look at your abilities?"

The goddess grinned and nodded. Opening her hand, a quick burst of fire lit up the room, only to quench when she blew on it. A piece of paper materialized in her hand.  
"Persephone, The 'Embodiment of Death'," she mused, "I will be able to rejuvenate when opponents die near me, shield and heal my allies, force my enemies to be silent, force my enemies into a stunned state, and drag them into a fabricated version of hell. Fantastic, it would appear that these summoners have done their reading. 'Taste of Paradise', 'Purgatory', 'Limbo effect', and 'damnation' are to be the titles of my abilities."  
"Well, Summoners don`t really come up with the names, or at least, normal Summoners don`t. They have a huge department for all that kind of things. However, it sounds cool. I`m really looking forward to see you in action.  
Persephone smiled, "I do hope I can entertain. It's really quite amusing to see how little humans have evolved from ancient days, where individuals would fight in pits while others watched. I will never understand the entertainment value of watching two or more of your kind crush one another, but then again, I'm an open minded deity."  
"And now we clash again, yet five versus five, in a larger arena, and with more elements. And constantly changing factors such as new champions or summoners. Now, before the show you talked about your brother, who is he?"  
Badger shook his head and waved his hands, "no! No! Don't ask about her broth-"  
Persephone snarled and knocked him aside, "My brother is the most intolerable, insatiable, aggravating, agitating, and despicable being in the entire universe! If I had a soul for every time I expressed my loathing for him, the afterlife would be full! How I detest him! How I hate him!"  
"But you were quite, cheery, about him before. Who is he? And why do you hate him so much?"

She sneered, her lips curved as though the name itself hurt to speak.  
"Life. As I am Death, he is life. He is the opposite of all that I am. He creates new beings while I take them from the world. While you might view him as a source of good for creating such existences, I can assure you there is nothing to hold for him but contempt. He creates you so that you may suffer in bodies that slow and tire with age. Forms that are frail and easy to damage, yet he gives you the chances to force yourself to continue this wretched existence that you call 'living'. He does this simply to deny you my loving embrace, and he takes every chance to remind me that he does so."  
"Ah, well I guess that`s an answer to both of my questions." I replied, "But, he basically created your job, without living things to die, there wouldn't be any death, which in his turn, would make your job disappear."  
"If I had it my way, I would impale him in the deepest depths of hell and leave him there for my hounds to devour. Such a despicable being does not deserve the gifts he's been given. How I would weep with joy if I could kill him, end all life, and welcome you all to my caring arms."

Badger coughed uneasily, Persephone sighed.  
"But I cannot do so, not without greatly angering my father, whom is the one being I fear."  
"It`s strange to realize that there are actually gods that we can speak to… Are there any other besides you and your family?"  
"All of us are related to my father, Eternity. There is Love, Hate, Nature, blah, there are far too many deities to count. There is one for every aspect of life and emotion."  
"And, do you have any friends among them? Or are there no relations between the gods?"  
"I get along beautifully with war and love. Hate and I see differently on most topics but we do tolerate one another. I would have loved to have brought one of them with me, but I'm afraid they're all rather tied up"  
"Interesting… We really need to speak about this somewhere today. For now, Badger, do you have any favorite kind of music? This is a radiobroadcast after all, so we really need to have some music in-between the talking."  
"I personally enjoy everything from classical music to rock and roll bands like Pentakill. My personal favorite music, if I have to pick, is opera."

Persephone raised an eyebrow, "Interesting, a thing we have in common, Summoner. I too enjoy loud choirs and long drawn out voices."  
"Is there any music in the world of the Death? Like, besides the choirs of the Queen of Death and that kind of things." I raised my hand for a second when a voice started talking in my headphone.

"_Caitlyn, commercials are in 1 minute, you can continue afterwards, of course, but you`ll have to stop for a few minutes." _The words came from one of the Tech-persons, a swift reminder that I had to be quick. "Ow, guys. I just received word that commercials are on their way, we`ll have to continue our conversation after this, I fear. At that moment Gnar`s first match will start as well, and we`ll have Draven commentating this match from behind his desk. For now, fellow listeners, commercials. Yet stay tuned, we`ll be right back with you!" I pushed the commercial button and turned to Jay and Persephone. 'Come, we`re going to take a break, grab a drink and some cupcakes. Follow me on my quest to food and glory!' I posed heroically, pointing towards the large doors.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. 1588th Broadcast, 2:29PM, Jay&Persephone

**Another chapter, this one taking a little longer. (I`m sorry :s)  
To make up for the time everyone had to wait, however, I can tell you that I`ve been working on 2 other chapters in the meantime. My next guests will appear soon enough (since we`re already on 6K words.  
Just as with the precious chapter, I`m being joined by HoneyBadgerDC. I fear I pressured him a bit to much on finishing this, but overall, working with his is a great privilege and a lot of jay.  
Enjoy reading this, I`ll see you guys soon!**

**Stay Tuned,  
Alsodef**

* * *

_Piltover Radio Station, Kitchen, 2:29PM_

'So, what do you two want? They have a lovely amount of different cupcakes. You want some, Persephone?' I pointed to the big table stuffed with sweets and cupcakes. Grabbing five I walked back to Badger. 'Do you need something aside from cupcakes Badger?'

"I'm going to pass on cupcakes, I'm on a diet. Fiora wants me to lose a few pounds," Badger replied.  
Persephone laughed, "You're barely a skeleton yourself. How amusing."  
Reaching over, she plucked one of the pastries from a tray. Taking a bite, she looked at it. Rolling it through her fingers, she sighed.  
"Not nearly as good as Hestia's. How disappointing."  
'Hestia`s? Who`s Hestia?' I asked to the Goddess of Death.  
"Hestia is the goddess of the house. She's rather amusing to have around, always bubbly and cheery. I do loathe having her in my abode, however. She tends to go about cleaning and dresses my minions in aprons… It's rather obnoxious… Still, being a guest at her annual family meet up is always entertaining, if anything because she flusters my brother."  
'And she`s a good cook, I guess?'  
"A wonderful cook! Why she would put even your greatest chefs to shame. Id dare say that she is the greatest at culinary arts in existence."  
I licked my lips at this imagination. 'I think I`ll ask her to come over very soon. Hold on, I`ve got to make a note about that.' Handing the cupcakes to Badger I took out my phone, adding a note at the "Who`s next?"

"Well, Hestia isn't nearly as warm to mortals as some of us are. She tends to keep to herself. I could see if she would take the opportunity to demonstrate her craft, but I will make no promises." Persephone said to me.  
"Okay, well, we should get back to the studio, but first we need something to drink. What do you want?' I asked Badger, who was still holding the cupcakes for me.  
"I'm actually going to pass on refreshments still. I will eat when I get home, besides," he looked at Persephone, "I don't have my usual appetite today..."  
'Okay, fine. Do you want something else Persephone?'  
"Truthfully, mortal food is not very appetizing to me. To thank you for your hospitality, however, I will just have a glass of water. My throat is rather dry from conjuring hellfire before."  
'Okay, is one glass enough? Or do you want a full bottle?'  
Reaching over to a bottle on a table, she drained it in one gulp.  
"That will do, shall we continue?"  
'Yes, lets return to the studio, Commercials are almost over anyway.' I took a cupcake from Badger's arms and we went back to my studio.

_Piltover Radio Station, 2:33PM, 1588th broadcast of The Finest Hours_

"Welcome back, dear listeners, to the second part of the first hour of The Finest Hours. My name is Caitlyn, and today I'm joined by Jay Badger, Summoner in the league, and Persephone, the Goddess of Death, herself. In a few moments Gnar will make his appearance on the Rift, summoned by a newbie named Teran. Badger, what do you expect from this match?"  
"I don't really know what to expect. All I know about Gnar is that he's a child, he's got a few tricks up his sleeves, and that-"  
"He's absolutely adorable?" Persephone finished for him, smiling.  
Badger gave her a nod, "Yup."  
"Okay, well we`ll be following the match, or at least its updates, during our interview. Now, just before commercials I asked you, Persephone, what kind of music there was in the world of Death."  
"Indeed. Well, there are actually many different kinds of music. The afterlife is not all that different from the mortal plane, though it is filled with much less hardship, for some... Regardless, I do enjoy the melodies of humans, as I enjoy dancing and singing, so I allow musicians to play their craft freely."  
"What is your favorite kind of music? Do you have a fav? Or did I already ask this to you?"  
"I enjoy the sound of a choir. Especially those you see in chapels. Bells, echoing voices, organs, I love the sound. I also quite enjoy operatic music."  
"Operatic? You mean Opera-stuff?"  
"Indeed."  
She smirked suddenly, and her appearance changed again. She looked much more ordinary now, with sandals, jeans, and a black t shirt. Over her large bust, in bright red letters was the word PENTAKILL.  
"I also enjoy boulder music."  
"Rock music, Persephone."  
"Haha, so unless your, how to put it, dispute, with the undead beings from the Shadow Isles you like Pentakill, since you're wearing their shirt?" I asked her.  
"I have no quarrel with any of their members. Yorick," she paused, sadly, "Yorick is a tortured soul unable to find peace. Karthus gave himself over to me, but dark magic has forced him to remain. Mordekaiser may force my hand eventually, but he does give souls up. He's also not actually dead yet."  
"He is not? That`s strange… I always thought that… Ow nevermind. But you do like Pentakill then?"

She grinned as she perked her chest up with her hands, bouncing the logo up and down. Badger turned scarlet and turned away.  
"I do indeed!"  
"Well, they`re on a tour upcoming few months, you didn`t convince Karthus yet to get you a few tickets?"  
She laughed, "You must be joking? I can watch and see everything everywhere. It's part of my job."  
"So you never really attend those concerts? I mean, I can watch them on television as well, but that`s not the same…"  
"Should I choose so, I can be on the stage with them. They would never even know I was there. Of course, my Brother would probably throw a tantrum if he caught me, but it's not like that will happen."  
I nodded and looked to Jay. "Hmm, okay. Now, Badger, how long are you and Fiora together now?"  
"We will have been together for two years in a little over a month" He replied, smiling ear to ear.  
"Two years already? Tell everyone a little something about how you`ve met. Was it a nice start, or a rather rough one?"  
"How we met is actually kinda messed up. I was in the league dorms for uh, no reason..." He narrowed his eyes at Caitlyn, "... And I heard a loud banging sound in the hallway. I went to investigate the noise, and it was pretty shocking to see a sword pointed at my throat!"

He let out a laugh as he recalled the memory, "Yeah! I apparently interrupted one of Fiora's training sessions and man, she was so mad! She wanted to skewer me then and there, but I sorta…" he smiled, "I sorta turned her sword to dust."  
"A lovely thing to do, I understand. Why did she decide to go with you?"  
"Well, to fix her sword, I sorta… Kinda…" he blushed, "I told her that if she wanted it fixed she'd have to go on a coffee date with me. She went, and I kinda expected that to be the end of it, but she surprised me later by asking me if I'd like to take her to dinner that evening. A few crazy adventures later, here I am!"  
"Sejuani," Persephone coughed.  
"Didn`t we all agree not to talk about her, nor about that Noxian fellow, Persephone? Anyhow, to the both of you, what are your plans for the future, do you have any?"  
"Personally, I just want to settle down and have a normal life with my beloved," Badger said, warmly.  
"Personally I want the future to come a whole lot faster so that you'll all die, I'll become the only real God, and my brother will wither away to nothing."  
"That`s interesting. Tell me, how does the world of the Undead look like? Is it like our own world, or different? And do the death live in the world of the Death?"  
"The afterlife is separated into three distinct parts. There is heaven, which, true to its namesake, is a place of paradise and peace. There, those who've met my standards of worthiness spend eternity without a care, without any pain and without any hardship. They may do as they please and go where they please. It truly is a magnificent place, filled with music, dancing, food and drink, ah, I miss it already…" she purred.

Badger cleared his throat and nudged her, knocking her out of her self-induced trance.  
"Oh, yes, regardless. Heaven changes appearance based on the eyes of the beholder. It's an interesting place like that. It's essentially a massive illusion, at least for those who make their abode there. I can personally see it for what it truly is, and that's actually quite nice as well. Following Heaven there is limbo, where souls linger for awhile before going to either hell or heaven. Personally I believe limbo to be my favorite place, as it's rather dimly lit, holds my favorite areas of the afterlife, and also has my favorite couch to rest on. Indeed, it's truly a storage unit for me."  
"So, a storage unit you say? Is that where you get your powers from as well? Like Ahri would from Essence, or Leona from the Sun?" I asked, carefully avoiding the topic of Thresh and his souls.  
"No, the afterlife draws its power from my own being. I am my own source of power, I **am **death. I **am** hell. I **am** heaven. I **am **limbo."  
"Who of you and your brother is the stronger one then? Since he has the power to create, and you have the power of all those who die or died?"  
"It was a stalemate for a very long time, but as it is, I am the stronger of the two of us now. For the past thousand years death has far exceeded life in its reach. I absorb and gain more strength with every soul, every mortal who passes grants me power, and with every lost life, my brother grows weaker."  
"So, upon my, hopefully far in the future, passing, you get access to my power, and you will be a step closing to overthrow your brother. That`s curious. Now, let`s cheer it up, while sticking to the death side a bit. If the dead wander their world, are they able to recognise friends, family, enemies or lovers in the afterlife?" While asking this question, a small break on my radio-presenter mask must have appeared, for Badger`s look intensified a bit. I was hoping for only one answer, even if the other one would have been a lie.

Persephone grinned, then let out a cackle. The sadism of her personality wrang through her words as though projected on a screen.  
"Ooh, interested now, are we? Wondering if you'll be meeting any souls with holes in their heads? Perhaps others who were crippled in life by a stray bullet, hmm? Oh yes, the dead can recognize those whom they knew in life, whether they loved them or hated them with a burning passion. However, not all dead go to the same place, some go up, some go down, figuratively speaking of course. Where one goes, however, depends entirely on my judgement. Whether they meet those they met in life is also up to them. As to my brother, though, do not think I seek to overthrow him. I merely seek to watch him be reduced to a useless husk of armor that i'll hang in a trophy room."  
"Well, that wasn`t why I asked you my question in the first place, all those who I`ve killed had to face justice, or they threatened me or my friends, and had to be put down. But, you gave me the answer I wanted most, so thanks, even if it wasn`t intentionally done." I sighed, trying to hide the small teardrops in my eyes I bowed my head to my desk.  
"My dear sheriff, indulge me for a moment, what exactly is Justice? A human construct? A personal one? What makes you think you are in the right? What gave you the power to put them into my embrace? Who nominated you? Certainly not I, though I think you're doing a fitting job for my sake. Certainly not the League… Was it your father? After all, it's his gun you're using to spray walls with blood. Perhaps your mother, what happened after that mugg-"  
"Persephone, I think that's enough on that subject," Badger interrupted, "Why don't you tell us more about Limbo or something, anything else?"  
She smirked, "But of course, I suppose I forgot this is an interview, not a clash of theories."  
Still, she gave Caitlyn a knowing glare, and an eerie smile.  
"Yes…" A soft shiver went through my spine. "Yes, the limbo please… Tell us some… Something about that, if you would."

That woman, whose affect seemed to be growing more twisted and wicked, gave her a disturbing, cheery smile.  
"My dear Sheriff? What seems to be the matter? You need not need to be afraid of Death…"  
"I`m NOT afraid of death! Those who died deserved to die, for they had caused harm to either Piltover, my friends or to me. They died after being judged by a fair trial, or because they pointed GUNS at civilians,people under my protection. All I want to do is to meet again with those who I`ve lost or who I could not save in time. Do you have any idea, oh goddess, how hard the life of a sniper can be? I make judgements over life and death from afar. Maybe they have families as well, fathers, mothers children, lovers. Who am I to kill them? But I am the only one to kill them. Piltover pointed me as the Gun of their Law, so I have to. It is never easy, and I`ve had a lot of nights without even the slightest bit of rest, because I was being torn apart by my feelings... But the only reason why I asked you, is because of me, wanting to speak with my parents once more, even if that will only be after the end of my life. I want to ask them if I did right, or if I should just have died when VI did her best to safe me… I`m not scared of death, Persephone, for the living world is much harder." I stopped talking, muted my mic and started sobbing on a soft volume. After all this time, I cried as the little girl I once was, but who I thought died the moment my parents were both killed in action.

Softly, hands put themselves on the Sheriff's shoulders. Initially thought to be Badger, it was a shocking surprise when Persephone rubbed her head on the sheriff's, and arms tightened themselves around her.  
"My apologies, dear Sheriff," she whispered, "My intention was not to bring you grief. I tend to forget how fragile mortal minds and emotions tend to be. I was merely looking for your explanations, though I suppose after the millions of years I have done this, my words came out as accusatory. It is a habit that comes with my task. I interrogate and pass judgment. That day will come, but it is not today…"  
She paused as her grip tightened, "Perhaps I may aleve your sorrows with a tiny bit of information. Your parents do not suffer in the afterlife, and their vision is always to you."  
I sobbed a few more times, yet out of relieve instead of pure despair and grief.

'Thank you… Let`s just continue. Gnar`s match will be within ten minutes or so… But thanks, and I`m sorry for raging at you, I should have stayed more civilized…' I activated my microphone once again. "I`m sorry for that, dear listeners. I really am. Please, do not hate Persephone for my rage, since it was just my own, and I did never want to lose control. Now, back to the topic we should have been talking about instead. The Limbo, explain to us Persephone, what is it?"  
"Limbo is a place where souls go whom have not yet been judged. They go there and wait to have their lives weighed, their souls tried. Judgment is not always instantaneous, and many people, whom were neither good nor bad, must wait. The majority of limbo residents normally end up staying there for awhile, either repenting for any sins they may have committed in life, or allowing their agitation to grow. Should they progress to the point where they meet a standard, they are sent to their correct placement. Limbo, in a sense, is an afterlife fork in the road."  
"And you`re the only one there to pass Judgment on them? Or do you have followers who help you in the realm of the death?" I asked the Goddess out of routine, my mind was not fully focussed again, but was still dwelling at the things she had said a minute back. Maybe I should have asked Persephone if she`d be able to summon them back to this world for a few hours, just to give me a chance to talk to them, and to ask them if I had done the right things. Persephone answered something, but her words didn`t reach my brain. They must have spotted my face expressions, for Badger stood beside me and placed his hands on my shoulders, turning me back to the present in a shock. I gave him a swift nod and turned to the PC in front of me. "Sorry again, dear listeners. I fear that recent events left me a bit -how to say it?- distracted… We`ll take a short break from the interview with the next song. They were in my show yesterday, announcing their return to the stage. And this is their first comeback song: Blow You Up, by the Fantastic Five." I muted all the mics and gave Persephone a strong hug. After this I closed my eyes and just listened, trying to calm down a bit. She seemed rather surprised at the notion of affection, but returned the gesture. Badger gave her a warm smile and nodded his head in approval.

At Ziggs' laugh I opened my eyes and looked at Persephone and Badger. They were chatting about the League matches that were coming up. 'I really needed a short break… But I`m back. Tech, how long till the Gnar match will start?' The technician looked at the schedule in front of him, then his watched, and after that he looked back to me. 'I`d say four or five minutes, milady. But the new champion can enter the summoning room any moment now.' I gave him a nod, mouthed a 'thanks' and turned to the mic. "So, we have five minutes left before Gnar will start his match. I also fear the commentating will be done by Draven today, which makes me a bit sad to be honest… Anyhow, one last question. Persephone, when you`ve reached your goal and punished those who stood against you, what will you do. Will you return to the realm of the death, and will you stay a champion in the League? Or is it not possible to combine those two things?"  
"Alas, I am only here for the week, as is the deal with my father and brother. Once that time is up, I'm going to rip Thresh from this world and drag him to the fiery abyss that will be his eternal home. After that, I will resume my normal duties of maintaining the afterlife, welcoming mortals to their places of eternal rest, and collecting the lives of all. Truth be told, after spending countless years with my subordinates and pets, I do miss them terribly."  
"Only a week? That`s really sad… I was planning to offer both you and Badger two tickets for the upcoming Art Convention, but if you cn only stay here for a week that`s gonna be hard to attend… Yet, screw it, I`m gonna give them to you anyway. Here you go, 4 VIP-entrance-tickets for the Valoran Art Convention, which will be hosted in Piltover. Bring someone with you, Persephone, and just tell your brother that I forced you to come, on the penalty of being forced to come. And if he has any problems, he should join me in my show to speak with me about it. Badger, please take these tickets as well, and use them as you see fit. Now, before we`ll have to turn to Draven and Gnar`s match, do you two have some last words or wishes to all our Listeners?"

Persephone smiled as she suddenly began to disappear, a slight giggle escaped her lips as her form faded from the room.  
"Don't fear the reaper," her voice whispered, the room echoing with whispers to match her statement.  
"Andddddd just like that, I'm gone," Badger replied.

He waved Caitlyn a goodbye as he immediately left the room. Turning a corner down the hallway, a loud "BOO!" was heard. Badger yelped as Persephone's laughter echoed down the hallway, followed by the summoner scolding and the Goddess continuing to laugh him off.

"Okay, So far Badger and Persephone, and I`d really, really like to say a huge thank you to them for joining me at this show, it was great having them here. Now, I fear I have to switch to Draven now, for Gnar`s match is about to start, and as usual, Draven claims the right to do the commentaries. Draven, are you there?"  
"_Live from Draven`s Studio in the best place of Draven`s Runeterra, Draven`s Studio, which is the best because it is the place where Draven is, is this Draven with Draven`s Famous Sports. Draven will bring you live updates from the Rift, and tell you all the news about Draven. But remember one thing, it`s not Draven, it`s Draaaaaaaven."  
_I sighed, already tired of his words. "Yes, thank you, Draven. Now, take us through the next match please. Without saying Draven every three words please."

"_What`s wrong with the word Draven when it`s said by Draven himself, Draven`s beautiful name Draven deserves to be said as many times as Draven could say Draven." _He said, the highly irritating, stupid, bastardic piece of junk.  
"The match, please."  
"_Yes, the match featuring Gnar? Gnarven would be a better name for him. Maybe I should just call him like that. Yeah, that`s a good idea. Gnarvan is going into the Jungle, against the Spider. Gnarven will be on the same team as the sungirl, that weird Yordle-witch, the girl with the nice Ashe and the Hamster." _He laughed hard at his own joke, and I was already done with him.  
"Draven, last chance, or I`ll do this myself." I said, my anger clearly leaking through my words.  
"_It`s Draaaaven, not-" _I had muted his mic before he could finish his sentence, but he probably wouldn`t even notice and ramble on for a full hour in his own studio. But my listeners wouldn`t be bothered by him for the rest of this show.

"Well, I guess I`ll have to do it myself. The match we`ll be bringing to you today is a live commentary of Gnar`s first steps on the Rift. He`ll go jungle, and his opponent there is Elise. On botlane Gnar`s team will have Leona, the Radiant of Dawn, as a support and Ashe, The Frost Archer as their marksman. They are against Blitzcrank and Lucian. At the midlane, Lulu will show up on Gnar`s team, and she`ll be against Twisted Fate. On top the matchup will be Teemo against a strange pick, Braum, the Heart of the Freljord, will be his opponent. I`m looking forward to that lane, and to the jungle of course. It won`t be long till the champions will spawn into the Rift, ready for battle. For now, just listen to one of Pentakill`s newest hit songs. We had Morde in our studio yesterday, to talk about the fact that they`ve just released a new album, and this is the single that ranks at the top for this weeks Valoran`s Top 10: Deathfire Grasp, by Pentakill." I turned on the song and watched the large screen on the wall, giving me a bird-perspective look at the Rift, where all the champions had yet to spawn.  
'Caitlyn, your next guests have arrived. They are waiting for you outside.' Ezreal said.  
'Lovely, I`ll go asking them to come in.' I replied. When I left the studio the first summoned champions appeared on the platform, and Gnar took his very first steps on Summoner's Rift.

* * *

**Next up: A Silver Night Sky and his friends, now you go on and guess...  
(Good guesses will receive a honorable mention somewhere, sometime, maybe, I dunno... I`m out!)**

**(Also, I changed this up to T, just to be sure and because of some strong language...)**


	7. 2:55PM, Silver, Flowers and Jason

**_Welcome back, all of those who are still with me on this story. This chapter took some time, even though I`d promised it to be fast... I`ve had stuffs that required my attention, and so had Wings-Senpai. Yes, Wings-of-Requiem... Another great writer to add to the list, and writing was a lot of fun. We`re using his three OCs, and oh how I`m loving them ^^. Check out all of his stories, and stay tuned!_**

**_Also, Gnar._**

**_-Alsodef_**

**_P.s. Thank you for the shoutout Wings ^-^_**

* * *

_Piltover Radio Station, 2:55PM, 1588th Broadcast of The Finest Hours_

'Caitlyn, your next guests have arrived. They are waiting outside.'

'Lovely, I`ll go asking them to come in.' I replied. When I left the studio the first summoned champions appeared on the platform, and Gnar took his very first steps on Summoner's Rift.

My guests were waiting in the perfect room for that kind of things: the waiting room. Waiting for me to get them were three people, two guys and a girl, and all three of them were summoners.

I spoke to the first guy who raised from his chair, the other two were focused on a newspaper of some kind. The was tall, had messy black hair and piercing blue eyes. I offered my hand to him, 'Caelum, I assume?'

'Yes, You must be Caitlyn, obviously.' Caelum replied, taking the hand that was offered to him and shaking it. The other two raised from their distractions and from their chairs.

'I wonder how you guessed, and you two are Ellinor and Jason?' I said, smiling and turning my gaze to the others. A small smirk played on Caelum's lips as Ellinor beamed at Caitlyn, 'Ellie, if you will.' But Jason rushed forward, grabbing Caitlyn's hand. 'Yes, I am Jason. You must've heard a lot about me, because I have heard alot about you.' With a wink, he dipped down in a bow and kissed Caitlyn's hand, causing Caelum to roll his eyes.

'Well, since you were invited to this show I did my research on all three of you. I`ll call you Ellie from now on, Ellie. Now, please follow me into the studio, the song is almost done playing, and I need to return to my role as commentator on Gnar`s first match as well, since I kicked Draven off it-' 'It's not Draven, it's Draaaaaven.' Jason interrupted while Caitlyn was speaking. 'That was the same sentence he was saying when I muted him, mind your words please, nobody in here likes Draven that much, except for Draven of course.' Jason was about to correct her 'Draven' pronunciation again but Ellie nudged him with her elbow to stop him. 'Thank you for that, my dear. Please follow me and take a seat at the microphone desk.'

I turned around and walked through the doors, ensuring they stayed open for the three summoners, which they were. 'Take a seat, and get comfortable.'

While they installed themselves I took a swift look at the match, it was all passive for now. Everyone was just farming and poking a bit. Though Elise was heading for toplane, so it wouldn`t take long for action to emerge. Gnar was heading towards midlane at the same time. As soon as he entered the lane I turned down the song`s volume, and talked straight over it. "I`m sorry folks, but it looks like this match will become interesting any moment now. Gnar is hiding in the bush on midlane, ready to gank Twisted Fate, who justed picked a blue card to get some mana back, but will no longer have a stun available. Lulu is engaging now, and Gnar just emerged from the bush. Twisted Fate realises he is in trouble and his summoner just used Ghost to run away. Lulu is aiming her Glitterlance, will it hit? It does! Twisted Fate has nowhere to run now, while Gnar used a blue caster minion to extend his jump. His boomerang… Hits! There are the auto-attacks, one, two, a pop of his passive movement speed, and look at the damage! This is great action to look at. The Master of Cards just used his Flash, but Gnar is not giving up yet. Take care, little fellow, you`re getting Aggro from the turret. Gnar continues however, and there is another autoattack, Twisted Fate is almost dead now, but the Turret is hitting our little Yordle. A third turret shot, you`re almost dead buddy. There, a last autoattack on Twisted Fate, FIRST BLOOD! But the turret is about to kill Gnar now, who is glowing red for some reason. It will probably be a one for one trade, but that would be fully worth i- What just happened? This is strange, Gnar just transformed from a small little cutie to a huge monster. I think I now understand what Persephone was saying about him. Gnar just survived the dive because of it. And there is the Lulu speed-up to get him out safe. Lulu will probably push the tower now, and the game will cool down a bit, I assume. Or wait, Teemo died!" 'Screw you, Teemo!' Jason shouted in the background as Caitlyn continued, "Ripped apart the way he deserves by the Spider Queen, who is now backing off. Except… A shroom! Teemo gets himself a revenge kill, the bastard. Anyhow, let`s return to the show, we`ll be back when there is more action. Joining me today are three great people, Summoners of the League. Caelum Nox, Jason Walkers and Ellie Daniels. Folks, it`s great to have you here, how are you all doing?"

"I'm doing quite well, Caitlyn, thank you for asking." Caelum replied as Jason sighed. "I was great a moment ago… Still, watching that annoying furry little bugger get ripped apart was satisfying." Jason said as Ellie squealed, "OH MY GOSH GNAR IS SO ADORKABLES!"

"You say the words that are in everyone`s mind at this moment, Ellie. Even the Goddess of Death thinks about him that way. Are you alright as well, Ellie?" Before Ellie managed to answer Caitlyn, Jason muttered, "You should ask that to Kha'zix." Caelum couldn't help but smirk as Ellie glared at Jason. "Yes, I'm doing fine, Caitlyn. How about you?" She asked with a bright grin.

"Could hardly be any better, but what is that about the adapting Bug?"

"It's nothing like that!" Ellie said, flustered as her face turned red. "We're just… friends…"  
"I doubt 'just friends' keep snogging each other every chance they get." Caelum said sarcastically as Jason snickered, Ellie becoming even redder. "Is Kha'zix able to kiss? How does he do that?" I snickered while asking, doing this was one of the more funnier things of being a radio-host. "Honestly, when we paired Kha'zix up with her in our little 'dating' game, we had no idea his ability to 'change and adapt' also consisted of him being able to take a human form." Caelum said as Jason whispered, "He looks gay." "DOES NOT." Ellie butt in as she punched Jason on the shoulder. "Really? That`s really interesting. I had another one of his kind here once, but he left this place shortly after our interview. Anyhow, Dating Game? Explain it to our listeners please, for although I know what you mean, they might not."  
"Well, originally, it was mine and Ellie's Idea to celebrate Caelum's birthday." Jason said as Caelum put on an evil smirk, "Right, but then I turned the tables." He said as Ellie sighed. "Lets just say it contains a lot of craziness." She said. "Okay, but how does it work?"  
"It's quite random, actually. We simply pick out random champions and put one of ourselves into a blind date with them." Caelum explained. "Meaning, one of us gets forced into it." Jason added.

"Yeah, I figured that out. If i recall correctly, I spoiled a lot of hot tea over you, Caelum, didn`t I?" I said.

Jason began chuckling as Caelum rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Cait. A sorrowful waste of perfectly good tea all over my face. Not to mention, it was scalding hot and very painful but oh no, the tea! The horror of it all!" He remarked sarcastically.

"Well, it wasn`t really my fault, to be honest. Anyhow, these so called 'Dates' made you three famous, and an invitation is something a lot of champions battle for. When did this grew so large?"

Caelum and Ellie stared at Jason as Jason fidgeted uncomfortably, remaining silent. "It's when Daisy over here decided to post all about our dates onto the League Network, not to mention how all the champions speak of the fun they've had or not had." Caelum said disdainfully as Jason shrugged. "Hey, everyone's already talking about it, why not get more out of it?" He said as Caelum sighed. "So, the stories of you guys being contacted by champions, who ask you for dates, are not just stories? It actually happens?"  
"Well, not really, per se. It's more of the fact that we ask them to participate in their off hours. And in some cases where the champions are too dangerous to be allowed to do anything else… They simply can't refuse out of sheer boredom." Caelum said, a small smirk appearing on his face. "There are certain privileges the Institute gives me for being a Challenger. Having access to the Class S danger level champions, such as Nocturne or Kha'zix, is one of them." He said, Jason whispering into the mic, "If we die, blame Caelum."

"Yes, I`ve read about your climb to Challenger tier on your blog yesterday. Congratulations with that, even though it`s been a few weeks back already. However, since you`re all summoners, you`ve probably talked to a lot of the champions before you started this, ehm… Dating program. Ever considered to let Blitzy work with you? Since this is practically his hobby."  
"Its more of a thing between us friends." Caelum stated as he frowned. "Also, I do not like some of Blitzcrank's… matches. Neither does some of the champions and summoners, so I'll skip that." He finished as Ellie frowned. "Atleast Blitzcrank would've never let me get gang-molested by Poros!" She said indignantly as Jason sighed and said, "If only you weren't wearing that robe when it happened, I could've made millions." "JASON!" Ellie retorted, flustered again. "Easy there, Daisy, or Kha'zix will be onto you." Caelum warned as Jason made a "Pfft" noise.

"It would be the first time he`d hunt for something else but prey or adaptation. What do you think he`d adapt after consuming you, Jason?" I asked with a bloody serious expression.

All three summoners spoke simultaneously. "How to be awesome." Jason said. "How to be an insufferable idiot." Caelum stated. "How to be a damned pervert!" Ellie said angrily. "Oh, he'd also develop a fetish for fire extinguishers." Caelum said as Jason gasped dramatically. "Don't you dare insult my fire extinguisher, Broody!" He angrily countered.

"Fire… Extinguisher? This interview is getting weird fast… Tell me everything about it, please. And also, death by Poros can`t be a bad way to die…"

"It wasn't so much as death as it was a violation of my body!" Ellie said heatedly, turning red again as Caelum rolled his eyes. "Jason has a… bad habit of trying to solve everything by whacking it with a Fire Extinguisher." Caelum explained as Jason huffed up. "And it's never failed me once, mind you!" He said rather proudly. "It's also the reason Diana is so pissed at Jason." Caelum said. "I thought she was raping your mouth! I was trying to save you!" Jason replied as Caelum scoffed. "Oh really? And how about how you interrupted every single one of Ellie's dates with the Fire Extinguisher?" He said. "I saved her a couple of times!" Jason retorted as Ellie sighed. "Boys, calm down! We're on a radio show!" She shouted as both Jason and Caelum instantly turned their faces away from each other. "Well, thank you, dear. Let`s talk about something else. Summoning? Since you`re Summoners that would make some sense. Who are your favorite champions?"

" I don't like being held by the meta, as most other Challengers do. I play Champions who I have a compatibility with, mainly regarding my magical affinity. My favourites are Diana, Nocturne and Talon." Caelum said.  
"I, for one, like to follow a certain theme. My favourite champions are the Ninjas of Ionia, namely Zed, Shen and Akali. I just think they're pretty awesome and their diversity is also a bonus. I never really liked Yordles, though. Kennen is a bit annoying." Jason said.

"Jason, that's mean!" Ellie scolded him, a moment of silence passing before she continued, "I like champions that help other people! Leona and Lux fills the role of that. I also love to use Lulu because she's so fun! We're also good friends outside the games!" She said as Caelum rolled his eyes. "Who would've guessed." He muttered sarcastically as Ellie gave him a short glare.

"Lulu? I`ve been speaking to her a lot recently, regarding to Gnar. Which reminds me of the Match I should have been paying more attention to. I really hope that I didn`t miss out on too much. Ah, no I didn`t. Gnar`s team is slightly winning, but there have only been two kills on botlane, both the marksmen died. So, nothing really interesting. Back to summoner stuff. How do you have contact with your champions? Do you fully control all their moves, or do you give them a bit of free will, and is it different for different champs?"  
All three of them looked at each other, then at Ellie. Ellie looked at them looking at her and she sighed, realizing she had to answer. "Well, all three of us like to give our champions free will, but in different ways. I like to keep a contact with the summoner I tend to support and feed that info into my champion so they know how to help the other." She said.  
"I simply line out all the strategy and plans I have for the match, giving a tactical basis of each step to my champion and trust them to follow it out, which they do most of the time." Caelum said proudly.  
"Well, the champions I know pretty much know what they're doing. So unless there's danger to warn them of or if they need my help, I don't usually intervene." Jason said.

"Hmm, Guess all of it makes sense. Back when I was still an active champion in the League, summoners sometimes tried to take full control. The humiliation that came to me when they managed to even miss the _Ace in the Hole _ability was huge. I`ve had a lot of sad games on the Rift…"

"Exactly. We all share the same idea that having faith in your champion's abilities is what is key to winning the game. You can trust them to do well and they can trust you to help them when it is required." Ellie said as Jason and Caelum nodded in agreement.

'If only every Summoner would act that way, the League would have been a better place. Anyhow… What should we discuss next? Music? That would make sense, I guess. Yeah, let`s stick to music. What are your favorites?"

"Well… My favourite song has to be 'The Light Behind Your Eyes' By My Chemical Romance." Caelum said as Jason hummed in thought. "I guess mine would be the song 'Bankai' by ZXX then." He said as Ellie grinned. "My favourite song is 'How to Save a Life' by The Fray." She said happily.

"They say you can read one`s personality in their choice of music. For how much I know you, I`d say that situation can be applied to your songs. Caelum, why that song in particular?"

"Well… Its simply because I took a liking to it." Caelum said as Jason rolled his eyes. "It also reminds me of the past… And the future." He continued. "Caelum here has a lot of deep things going on in his mind. That's why he looks like he's participating in the annual brooding competition." He said as Caelum raised an eyebrow. "They have competitions like that?" Ellie asked, frowning as Jason shrugged. "Ask Caelum, he's the one who looks like he wins it every time." "Oh, bugger off Daisy." "Boys!" Ellie butted in again, stopping them before they got too heated. "Well, thanks again. Since you`re the only civilised person aside from me that is in this room, we should just talk, ignoring them. Ellie, how long have you been a summoner?"  
"I've been a summoner for about 5 months now." She said with a small smile, while Caelum and Jason bickered in the background, their voices barely audible through the mic as they kept their voices low and turned away from the microphones.

"Five months, Okay. Now, how does a daily day in the life of a Summoner as yourself looks like? Give us an inside look."

"Well, it's quite a normal life, to be honest. I wake up, get breakfast, attend classes, play a few matches, do assignments and hang out with the other summoners." She said, shrugging.

"Lovely, tell us about your house. Do you live with your parents, or with a group of friends? Or do you three share a house together?"

"We live at the institute, as many summoners do. We…" Ellie cast a glance at her two friends. "We don't really have a home to return to, you see." She said in a quieter than usual voice.

"Hmm, why so? Or is that something for a more private moment? That`s something I`d understand, of course…" I said, my voice getting just a bit softer.

"Yes, it's not something we like to talk about." She said, glancing at Caelum and Jason, who seemed to be sharing similar expressions.

"Okay, let`s not then. What do you guys wanna talk about? Got anything specific or embarrassing you want to ask to each other?"

"Jason's gay." Caelum said as Jason choked on whatever he was going to say. "BULLSHIT, I AM NOT." Jason said as Caelum shrugged. "You totally are." He said as Jason suddenly turned around, grabbed Ellie and smacked a smooch onto her. "THERE. I'm not Gay." Jason said as Ellie blinked in confusion.

"I know. I just wanted you to do that so Kha'zix really will hunt you down and kill you." Caelum said, snickering as Jason facepalmed, feeling stupid for falling into this. "JASON, YOU HORRID, HORRID PERVERT!" Ellie screamed as she began pounding the top of Jason's head with her small fists.

"Hmm, that wasn`t really nice guys, of both of you… If you want to kiss a girl, you should ask her politely first… Ellie, I think you`ve hit him enough times for now, also, you should ask Vi how to punch for real. You`re hitting him in a way you`ll hurt yourself just as much as you`d hurt him, maybe even more."

"That's just the kind of person Ellie is; she'll never hurt someone else without hurting herself in the process." Caelum said while Ellie finally relented, crossing her arms and making a "Hmph!" sound.

"So, how about you two then, Caelum? Are you the same? How do you fight, if you`d have to?"

"Well… If you haven't guessed, I don't lose my cool easily. I don't usually resort to violence unless I absolutely have to." Caelum said.  
"Yeah, Broody Mc Sourpuss here has too much power in that shiny Challenger badge of his. I personally like to think that badge stands for 'Prat' " Jason said as Caelum rolled his eyes.  
"Daisy here likes to fight with his Fire Extinguisher." Caelum remarked dryly as Jason puffed up in pride. "And it's never failed me once, mind you!" He said proudly.

"Got any special moves the Fire Department needs to learn?" I asked. "They get harassed pretty badly sometimes…"

"If you can't whack something with it, throw it at it instead!" Jason said in a voice that advertisers to pay millions for to hire.

"We`ll make sure this will be somewhere in the book of famous quotations about fire extinguishers… Now, we already talked about your favorite champions and roles, but how about skins? This new feature, for those who`re unaware, changes the looks of a certain champion significantly. Now, Jason, I don`t think that I need to ask for your favorite skin, so we`ll start with Caelum."

"Well, my favourite skin in the game has to be none other than Aetherwing Kayle." Caelum said with a small appreciative smile.

"And why? The Angel looks nice, ofcourse, but any other reasons?"

"Well, that is one of the reasons; it's one of the best designed skins and she looks absolutely stunning with it." Caelum said as Jason snickered. "Hold that tongue, Caelum, or Diana might just cut it out." He said as Caelum snorted. "Please, Diana's not the jump-to-conclusions type." Caelum replied coolly.

"Well, for a priestess of the Moon she is sometimes pretty hot-headed, to be honest… Anyhow, Ellie, what skins do you use for your champions?"

"My favourite skin is Lux's Sorceress skin!" Ellie said with a childishly happy smile.

"The Sorceress? That's uncommon to hear…"

"Mmhmm! But both she and I think it looks lovely on her! I even cosplayed in that skin this year! She said I looked wonderful too, and fitting!" Ellie said, gesturing to her long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You two do look quite similar, yes. Ever thought or dreamt about being a champion yourself? Or will cosplaying be the as close as you wanna get to that?"

"Oh heavens no! I don't think I can go through that so often, everyday; fighting on the rift. As part of every summoner's training, we are forced to undergo a match in the shoes of a champion, to better understand them." Ellie shook her head. "I know people call us summoners to be stronger than the champions, but I can't think about how strong you guys have to be to handle the whole 'killing and getting killed' fiasco over and over again." Ellie said as Caelum glanced at her. "Yeah, but Ellie, don't forget we feel every cut and bruise our champions take when we control them." Caelum said as Ellie nodded back at him. "It's one thing to share our champion's pain, but it's quite another to actually see them on your body." Ellie said as she shook her head. "I don't think I can stand that."  
"Being a summoner looks quite intriguing, to be honest. It`s to bad they don`t let champions experience that. Only Lee Sin has the experience of Summoning others…" I said, shaking my head again. "Also, Gnar just got himself a double kill, and he`s getting stronger. It looks like the game will be won pretty soon… Now, a question from a listener. It`s a pretty deep one..." I said, a smile appearing on my face. "What is your favourite kind of Pie?"

"Hmm…." Ellie intoned as both Caelum and Jason also thought about it.  
"Apple" Jason said.  
"Blueberry" Caelum said.  
"PIE!" Ellie squealed with delight.

"As for me, that would be Cupcakes, and Brownies… My life is devoted to chocolate. How about sports? Do you guys have things like that, aside from participating as a Summoner?"

"That would be more of Daisy's forte there." Caelum said as Jason grinned. "Yep, that's where I shine! Whether it's Mageball, Kick the Teemo or the good ol' fashioned Basketbomb, I'm an ace player in all of them!" He said proudly, and then said in a suave voice, winking at Caitlyn in the process, "Ladies, be sure to note that down."

"Ladies? Don`t you have a girlfriend yet, Jason?"

Caelum snickered as Ellie quietly muttered "Ouch." while hiding a smile as Jason didn't miss a beat, "Well, no. You see, all the ladies want a piece of this, so I don't stick to one for too long." Jason said proudly.  
"Translation of that Jason-ese sentence is that Jason is too obnoxious for any woman to fall for him." Caelum said as Jason made a "Pffft" noise. "You're just saying that because you're 'jelly' of my 'swagger'. " He said as Caelum rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am, how did you ever find out?" Caelum replied sarcastically. "I always cry myself to sleep, thinking about why I can't be as lovable as you." "BOYS!" Ellie shouted again, cutting them off.

"Oh, if you were not around, Ellie… Anyhow Jason, wouldn`t it be time for you to be tied down to that chair soon? You can use my Fuzzy cuffs, Ellie."

Jason groaned as Caitlyn reminded him of it as Caelum and Ellie snickered. "For those of you who are wondering, we're holding his Fire Extinguisher hostage so he doesn't bail." Caelum said. "IT'S A DIRTY TRICK, THAT'S WHAT IT IS." Jason said loudly as Ellie leaned closer to Caitlyn, "You can send 'em to me tonight, I'm sure Twitch Deliveries would be happy to make another stealthy parcel. I'll pay for shipment." Ellie whispered, loud enough for the mic to pick up while the boys were busy bickering in the background.

I gave her a swift nod, handing her a small note containing a few addresses and phone-numbers. Muting my mic, I whispered: 'In case you need some place to be alone, or to get some, well… restricted stuff, here`s where to get em. Just don`t do anything illegal with it, I`m still an ex-cop...'

Ellie gave Caitlyn a mischievous smile as she took the note and muted her mic. 'Why Caitlyn, you are quite the she-devil I never expected you to be.' Ellie said with a wink.  
"Girls, if you're planning a sleepover, can I join in to watch?" Jason called over as he spotted Caitlyn and Ellie whispering with their mics off.

"No, I don`t think Kha'zix would allow you there. Nor will E… my boyfriend."

"Well actually Jason, we COULD use a make-over dummy." Ellie said with an evil grin, glancing at Caitlyn.  
"Uh, never mind I changed my mind." Jason said as Caelum nodded in the background. "Good call." Caelum said.

"What`s that? You said A already… Anyhow, you don`t have a girlfriend, but Caelum got, Diana, am I right? How`s that going?"

"Well, I guess you could say…" Caelum paused, extracting a pair of shades from his pocket and putting it on. "That I'm seeing a lot more 'mooning' than before."  
"Did you carry that with you for the last few days just so you could do that at this exact moment when it happened?" Jason asked as Caelum smirked, "Worth it."

"Caelum, please… Just… Please…"  
"What's that Caitlyn?" Caelum said as he cupped his ear. "I can't hear you over how awesome I just was."  
"Caelum, your Jason is showing." Ellie said absently as Jason nodded and said, "Yeah bro, quit stealin' mah thunder."

"Now, Jason. Next question… Or wait! Gnar just got himself a Hexakill on a 5v5 Match. He managed to pick all of them up, except for Twisted Fate. With an incredible play he threw his boomerang against Teemo-" "YEAH SCREW YOU TEEMO!" Jason shouted in the background. "-before dodging it on it's way back and thus sniping Twisted Fate. When he got himself the Penta, Teemo died from falling on his own shroom. But, it seems that will be the end of the game, it looks like that will be a surrender. Yes, there we go. Gnar wins his first game on the Rift, congratulations. And to you, listeners, we`ll try to get an interview with The Missing Link as soon as possible. Once again, congratulations Gnar, and of course to his teammates as well. For more information, check the website of this show, and go to recent matches. Now, folks, we just saw this beautiful ending, what are the best matches you can remember that you`ve had on the Rift?" I nodded to Caelum and leaned back in my chair.

"Well… My best match has to be against one of my rivals in the challenger tier, Summoner Averra. She was mid lane Syndra against my mid lane Diana." Caelum said, as Jason shuddered in the background at Syndra's name. "We were pretty much neck and neck throughout the game, but nearing the end, when we finally clashed, it was going pretty badly for me as Syndra had her range. But Syndra, let me tell you, has the bad habit of getting too cocky. As she was making a dramatic last move, I managed to flash Diana in for a last quicksilver slash, and Syndra's cocky expression turned into surprise as her head fell a few feet away from her body. We pushed mid and ended the game right after, Oh, you should've seen the look on Averra's face." Caelum said with a small chuckle. "She looked like she was giving birth to Cho'gath or something. Her face was all red…" He shook his head as he was caught in a reminiscence of the scene.

"Well, my last match was nothing that dramatic." Jason said. "I simply had a prat-of-an-opponent on the enemy team who kept badmouthing his teammates and us, because apparently he was one a platinum colored version of one of those tiny little blue things in the movies… I think they're called Smarks… Smurls? I dunno, I think he was high on something. But, never the less, Me and Zed took great pleasure in completely destroying his score. The opponent team even thanked me for putting him in his place and making him eat his words." Jason said as he brofisted Caelum.

"My best game was with you, Caitlyn! Or rather, as your support! Remember how you got that pentakill after Leona sacrificed herself to save you from the last hit that would've killed you instead? I was Leona's summoner!" Ellie said with a proud grin.

"It`s been a long while since I played any matches, I think that was one of my last ones. Might even be my last penta." Looking at the confused face of Ellie I explained. "This broadcast is taking a lot of time, so I asked the League to put me on non-active for a while. Maybe I`ll return one day, but for now, I`m content with this show. It`s really interesting to talk with all you great people, you know. And all the people that are working here are great as well. Now, this interview has been going on for a while now, and I fear there will be a commercial break coming quite soon… However, there should be enough time for a bit more. What shall we do or discuss?"

"Lets discuss us." Jason said suavely as he leaned forwards. "Jason, don't be a lech." Ellie chastised as Jason rolled his eyes. "Please, I know Caitlyn wants me. I can see it in her eyes." He said. "No, that's just her eyes spelling out her thoughts of how obnoxious you are, Daisy." Caelum said as Jason scoffed. "It could also be wondering how many years you've been brooding for, Broody." Jason retorted. "BOYS, GODDAMMIT!" Ellie shouted again, quieting the two.

"Jason, did you pay attention to what I said a minute ago? According to the look on your face, you didn`t. Gosh, you`d make for a bloody bad detective… Anyhow, as I said, I have a boyfriend already, so please contain yourself." I sighed, since he`d probably not take any note to my words at all, and would just continue being himself.

"And I have an English Assignment." Jason countered as he grinned at Caitlyn. "Just pointing out two things we can both cheat on."

"You`re hopeless… Caelum, another question that`s coming from a listener. What`s your favourite time of the day?"

"Night time." Caelum answered simply, without a pause.

"And why so?"  
"Because there's no gigantic ball of retina-burning fire in the sky that makes my skin itch with irritation." Caelum said flatly.

"Hmm, is that a reason why you and Diana like each other? Anyhow, night time once was my favourite moment as well, but then I became a cop, and most crimes happen at night. From then on, it shafted to sunrise, I guess. How about you, Ellie?"

"I Like the sunrise." Ellie said with a thoughtful tone.

I gave her a smile and the conversation turned silent for a moment. A swift notification told me that we had one of our reporters on a spot, with some kind of news or interview. Since it was Leona, it probably meant she was with Gnar on the interview desk.

"Hold on guys, it looks like we`re about to talk to Gnar. Leona is with him, ready to bring us an interview with the newest addition to the League. Leona, you`re there?"

For a few seconds there was no direct response, except for exciting sounds of a cute Yordle. "Yes, I`m here. Hello Caitlyn. As you just said I`m here with Gnar.-" "Gada! Gada Gnar!" I squealed at this sound of his voice, along with Ellie. "The Missing Link. He just played his first game on the Rift, and is here to talk with me. Gnar, congratulations on winning your first match. How was the Rift for you?"

"Oga Laga…" He said, with a voice of someone who was really impressed by what he just saw.

"Okay… Well you did a really great job down there, Gnar." Leona said to him, speaking the way one would speak to a little kid.

"Ahanga!" He shouted, probably blasting a lot of headphones, but probably meaning something like 'Thank you.'.

"Ehm, Leona. I`m sorry to interrupt, but the Tech-crew is preparing the portal right now. Would you want to escort Gnar to the portal and get to the studio with him, please? I`m sure we`d all love to speak to him in person."

"Oga manni maxa." Gnar said, before the connection broke down. I received a ping on my phone containing the words: "_On Our Way" _from Leona and showed the text to Caelum, who was sitting next to me. "They`re on their way. Ellie, why don`t you go out and pick them up. The portal is on the 15th floor, on the top floor of this building."

"Alright!" Ellie said excitedly as she muted her mic and jumped off of her seat, briskly walking to the elevator to get to the 15th floor. She reached it in no time, thanks to her near-run of excitement and within the next few minutes, she was waiting in front of the portal with a grin on her face, both at the prospect of meeting her friend Leona and at meeting the new adorable champion, Gnar.

"Well, while she`s waiting for the chance to kill Gnar by cuddling him to death, let us discuss something else. I`m having Yasuo in this show soon enough, have you guys ever played with him?"

"Yes, I use him quite often, to be honest. When they ban one of my other champions, he's the one I usually resort to. We don't really… get along, however. He finds my dark humor a bit too morbid for his taste." Caelum said as Jason shrugged. "I used him once or twice but not a lot." He answered.

"Well, as I said, I`ll have him in my show in about half an hour or so. Is there anything you`d like to ask to him?"  
"Ask him if the sun still shines while the moon smiles down." Caelum said vaguely, grinning that Yasuo would instantly realize this question was from him and make an exasperated face Yasuo would always make whenever Caelum riddled him like that. "No no, scratch that, I'll ask him myself that, I want to see his expression. Rather, ask him if there was any other element aside from wind he could control instead, what would it be?" Caelum said.

"Interesting question indeed. I`ll make sure to add that to the list. Jason, got anything to add to that?"

"Yeah; I know he wants to stab Riven, but I want to know if he's planning on doing that with his sword or…. his other sword." Jason said with a sly grin. "I mean, seriously, what's going on with them?"

"I`m sure we`ll get some more information about that soon… Now, Gnar and Leona should be here in this building in a few sec. Do you guys think Gnar will be facing a dangerous cuddling threat when he arrives?"

"Ohhh yeah, I'm pretty sure." Caelum nodded.  
"Yeah, Ellie might not be as… gifted as you in that department." Jason said, glancing at Caitlyn's generous bust as he did to emphasize what he meant, before continuing, "But that girl might just snuggle the poor thing to death."

"Snuggle him to death… Poor little thing… And Jason, stop staring at my cleavage, please…"

"I can't help it." Jason said, grinning.

**_"_**Shut up and behave yourself." I said while Leona`s status changed from "On My Way, The Institute" to "On My Way, Radio Piltover HQ"

"It looks like Leona and Gnar are in the building right now. Rest in Peace, Gnar. It was nice adoring you… As for all our listeners, you can follow everything live on our streaming Device; Itch, it will be online in a second, and will probably stay on during the visit of Yasuo."

'GNAR!' Ellie squealed as Gnar uttered a small yelp of surprise moments before Ellie steamrolled into him and crushed him against her bosom. 'YOU'RE SO ADORABLE OH MY GOD. YOUR FUR IS SO SOFT EEEEP.' She squealed again as she began rubbing cheeks with the extremely confused and overwhelmed yordle.

'Raag!?' Gnar shouted. What was this girl doing? Why does rubbing his cheeks seem to give her such an amount of joy? Who was this girl?

Ellie stopped cuddling up with him and simply held him comfortably against her chest, holding him close like a plushie but being gentle so he didn't get hurt, as she grinned at Leona. 'Hi Leo.' She said happily. 'Hey there. How`s life nowadays?' Leona asked her.

'It's quite nice, actually.' Ellie said with a smile. 'Lets get going, shall we? Caitlyn wouldn't like us hogging this little bundle of joy for too long without her being involved.' Ellie said, looking down at Gnar, who seemed content to be held like that. The three of them went two floors down, Gnar still being hold by Ellie, and arrived at the studio. As soon as they entered the room, I was standing alongside Ellie, and Gnar was being petted and cuddled by the two of us, while Caelum and Jason walked over to Leona.

'Leona, good to see you!' Caelum said as she shook hands with Leona, while Jason was busy poking at Gnar as the other two women were petting him. 'I don't see what the big deal is; he's not that cute.' Jason muttered as he poked at Gnar's nose. 'SCHOO TAGA!' Gnar suddenly shouted, biting down on Jason's finger as Jason yelped in pain and quickly retreated.

"Ow. My finger. Ow. BAD GNAR." Jason said, looking angrily at Gnar as Ellie held Gnar more protectively. "Jason, don't you dare shout at my little baby!" She said angrily as Gnar chuckled mischievously.

"Yes, Jason. Behave yourself please…" I said to him. "No poking at guests." Jason opened his mouth, wanting to reply on this. I rose my hand, shutting him down. "And don`t tell me that if I allow biting, I should allow poking as well, you provoked him. So he was right to bite you, I`d say. Now say sorry to that poor little fellow, Jason."

Jason grumbled as he stared at the little thing, which blinked back at him. "Sorry." He said. "Not." He added under his breath but that was too quiet for anyone else to hear.

A smile reappeared on Gnar`s face, and Ellie squealed again while returning back to cuddling Gnar against her cleavage. The doors opened, showing a smiling Ezreal. He entered the room and walked over to Ellie, the cuddled-to-death-Gnar and me, stopping in front of Caelum to shake his hand, and giving Jason a nod. Both of them didn`t play him that often, but he`d met them a few times before. Ezreal said a quick Hello to Leona and arrived at Gnar, giving him a swift petting in between his ears. I stepped back from Gnar to give him more space and brushed my hand over my boyfriend`s arm in the process. A swift, unnoticable move, who`d let my guest and everyone else ignorant about our relationship. He moved a step backwards as well, and Ellie finally looked up from Gnar and noticed the Explorer, smiling at him and looking back to Gnar`s huge eyes.

"How are you doing?" I asked him. He smiled. "Fine, I`m doing fine." Caelum joined us, while Jason was still being pissed about Gnar biting him. "How about you Caelum? I haven`t talked to you in a while… You`re Challenger now?" Ezreal asked to him. Jason huffed, but Caelum smiled.

"I've been challenger for a long time now, Ezreal. Sadly, I still don't like playing Marksmen that much." Caelum said, with a small smile. "How are you doing, Ezreal?" "A lot better, as of recently."He shot a meaningful look at me before continuing. "I`ve been hanging around, and my own show is going nicely as well. And yeah, it`s been a while since I`ve played with you. You`re a midlaner with the Moongirl, right? And my times as a midlaner are over, sadly. Anyhow, I like being a marksman as well. Hmm, now, Cait, I have some important things to discuss with you after this shift, regarding our next guest. Some things have… Happened, so to say." Ezreal glanced at Caelum and Jason, who had turned his gaze to us at these more mysterious words of my Explorer. Caelum had caught the meaningful looks that Ezreal had given Caitlyn, as well as the glances they shared, and the gears were already turning in his head, yet he stayed silent as he stared in curiosity.

"Caelum, you`re thinking of something. Please, share your thoughts with us." I said, my own mind working at high speed. The look in his eyes and their movement between me and Ezreal were suggesting that he was wondering about something involving us. He opened his mouth, but I spoke up first to cut him short. "Although, your thoughts should be your own." A very uncommon thing to say for a Host, but it worked, yet it might have given some more ammunition for his thoughts. However, he should know by now that I didn`t really want him to speak about it, if my assumptions were right, that is. An awkward silence followed, three pair of eyes jumping around. Finally, Caelum smirked in an easy, and knowing, way as he said, "Oh nothing's on my mind, Caitlyn, except for a small random thought of how TrueShot barrage and Ace in the Hole sync together." He said, a simple statement to anyone listening except for Caitlyn, Ezreal and himself. A very clever way of saying that he knew what was going on, but decided to keep it a secret from the others, glancing at them. Jason was busy staring at Gnar with resentment, nursing his bleeding finger while Ellie was playing the little yordle, saying things in a cutesy tone while poking him playfully at places, causing the furry yordle to babble things in his own language and laugh at every poke.

I shot Caelum a glare, dark, but also a bit pleading, asking him just not to say anything else about it. I returned to my seat, and Ezreal walked over to his own desk. Caelum joined me on the microphone-desk, and our conversation turned to artworks and upcoming events. In the meantime, Leona was talking to Ezreal and Jason was glaring daggers at Gnar.

"Now, if Ellie and Gnar, together with Jason, would join us, we can finish this part of the show. For we've been talking for quite a while now, and as I said I'm expecting Yasuo to be here soon."

I waited for Jason and Ellie to join me again, and continued talking. "So, as this has almost come to an end, is there anything left you guys want to talk about?"

"Yes, actually. I would like to address all of you listening in." Caelum said as he leaned close to the mic. "If there are days you feel like doing something, but the feeling of doubt holds you back… Like, say you wish to write a story but you think it's bad… Well, just drop all those feelings and let loose. As the writer, you will find nothing in your own writing other than flaws. You will never know if you can truly fly unless you first take the jump." Caelum said. "That being said, if you ever feel unsure about doing something, just do it. You've got nothing to lose, do you? And even if you do, you already had it once. Why can't you simply regain what you lose?"

"So go out there and reach for the stars, people!" Jason said, adding himself to the context. "You never know; you might just end up with a shiny challenger badge and a grumpy attitude."

"Remember everyone, all of you are special in your own ways! All of you are the protagonists in your own stories, and as a wise friend of mine once said, Stories are meant to be told!" Ellie said happily as Gnar excitedly leaned out of her hug and shouted, "GNAR GA GA!"

My smile grew at these words, and they`d given me the perfect opportunity to stop the interview.

"Any other words would just ruin the feeling these gave me, guys. Thank you all so much for joining us, and I`m sure we`ll hear more of you soon enough. Gnar, thanks to you for coming here as well."

"Shoogy, Gnar gada!" He answered happily before leaning in to allow me to pet his head.

"So, once again. Thank you very much, and I think I`m gonna cut this interview now. Caelum, Jason, Ellie, I`d love to see all of you here again somewhere soon, and I`ll follow you all for sure." I said, hugging Ellie and giving the boys a swift nod and a smile. "Aww, don't I get a hug?" Jason asked with his best attempt at copying Gnar's puppy dog eyes.

"If you`re craving for it that hard, I`ll give you a hug as well." I said before hugging him. "Sweet Yordleesus, this feels like heaven." Jason muttered while hugging Caitlyn, although it was over too soon.

"Caelum, Keep your friends in line, as good as possible. For now, to all you listeners: This was Caitlyn, joined by Caelum, Ellie and Jason, and of course the adorable Gnar. I will be right back, after the commercials, hopefully joined by Yasuo by then. Give my guest some love and check out their blogs and posts. We`ll speak to you after the commercials!" I muted my mic and attempted to hug Caelum as well. 'Er… No.' Caelum muttered awkwardly as he stepped away from the hug, not really used to this. 'I think I'm better off sticking to nods.'

'You`re weird…and gaaaay.' Jason muttered, but I just smiled. 'It`s okay. Give my greetings to your Moongirl. Ellie, tell your Kha`zix that I`d like to speak to him in this studio somewhere soon as well.'

'Bad call Caitlyn, it's never smart to get isolated with Kha'zix.' Caelum muttered as Ellie froze up, turning completely red and unmoving as Gnar knocked on her forehead, confused by her sudden freeze-up. 'Well, unless you're Ellie.' He added. 'Bleh naga? Oogaloo?' Gnar licked Ellie`s face, causing her to turn back alive and giggle.

'I always carry a bit of Yordle-traps with me, and they work just as well on bugs. Anyhow, I think Gnar will accompany the three of you to the portal, and so will Leona. Gnar, stay cute!' I petted his head again, earning a soft purr and waved all five of them out. They chatted while leaving, but after a final wave I closed the door. With only me and Ezreal left I walked over to him, gave him a swift peck on his mouth, before sitting down. 'Well, what has happened? Anything interesting?' Ezreal smiled. 'You could say that, aye...'

* * *

_**What happened, and what`s going to happen? Read it in the next chapter. ^-^  
Now, check out Wings' story, and stay tuned for the next chapter...  
For there is only one Yasuo writer that does justice to Yasuo... (No offence to al those who I`m not working with, he`s just the best in my opinion...)  
**__**Prepare... And stay tuned!**_

_**-Alsodef**_


	8. First Broadcast, Chapter 0,1 - Caitlyn

**Something different this time. I`m planning to make more of these, to keep up for my slow pace of updating. My co-writer for the next chapter is really busy, as am I. So, it might take a little longer before I can upload chapter 8. So, here is chapter 0.1. Please, tell me what you think of this, and if I should do more.**

* * *

_Piltover, 11:30AM, A few hours before the first broadcast of The Finest Hours, Piltover Central Square._

We were sitting at a small table, outside a cute, little "breakfast and lunch" café. We being me, Caitlyn, the former Sheriff of Piltover, and Vi, the Piltover Enforcer who had been my sidekick for a long time before I dropped out of the Piltover Police Force. Three days ago I had received an invitation from Radio Piltover to join them as a host of my own show. Of course, leaving the PPF was hard, since they had been my friends and basically family for a long time. But it was the right call and time to leave. Piltover hadn`t been so peaceful in an eternity, and Vi was a good detective on her own as well.

A waitress came by to ask what we`d like to drink, and if we wanted to take a look at the menu. We both ordered tea, and Vi asked for some cupcakes and donuts as well.

'You`ll get fat in no time if you keep up like this, Vi.'

She laughed, 'Well, you`re the one who will be stuck in a chair from now on. So I think you`ll be the one to get fat. Now, how do you feel about all of this. You are quite tensioned, is that excitement, or nerves?'

I smiled and answered her question: 'I`d be lying when I tell you that it was just excitement. I haven`t slept that well in the past week. And I believe I haven`t slept more than two hours this night. I just, don`t know how I`ll do… I feel like I`m back at my first days in the Force. It`s a completely different world than the one I`ve been in for the past decade, ever since joining as a Teenager I haven`t been so insecure.'

Vi patted my shoulder, what basically meant that she almost broke multiple bones. I winced, and moved my hand up to caress it.

'Cupcake, you`re going to do great, I`m sure of it. And you know, it doesn`t really matter if your show is good or not, the police department will probably be forced to tune in anyway.' She smashed a fist in the palm of her other hand, to make clear that whoever was tuning to a different channel would feel the same fist.

I gave her a smile. 'Thanks Vi, I hope that you`re right. I am going to miss my job as a detective though. It`s sad that I can`t combine them, but I`m already going to be extremely busy with my show. I hope that I can play some matches now and then, but that might be hard to keep up with as well. There is so much work that a host needs to do before he or she can actually "host" the show.' I sighed. 'I`ll manage though. And the people working at the station are great as well. There are several people from the League as well, so I`m sure that I`ll find my place there.'

We both went silent, thinking about how our worlds would change.

'Cupcake?' Vi asked after a few minutes.

'Hmm?'

'If there would happen to be a case that I can`t solve… Can I, uhm… Can I drop by to ask you for help? I`m not really sure if I can do all of this myself...'

Now it was my time to pat her shoulder. 'Vi, even if it`s about a book that you can`t find back, you can always drop by,and I`ll do my very best to help you, I promise.'

'Thank you. Really, that means a lot to me.'

Our conversation went to other, less important things, more like the stuff we used to discuss when we were patrolling the streets of the City of Progress. The waitress came to our table with a plate, stuffed with cupcakes, donuts and a lot of different kind of sweets, and two small cups of tea.

'It`s from the house, Sheriff. We`d like to thank you for all the good things that you`ve done from us thus far. And you can be certain that our radio will be tuned in to listen to your show, always.' She smiled at us and placed the plate at our table.

'Thank you, Lisa, I really appreciate that. And the fact that I`m no longer a police officer doesn`t mean that I won`t be visiting this café any more.' I thanked her. She smiled again and walked back in.

I grabbed a cupcake and took a bite from it. I lived for these things… Vi did the same with her donut, and we were silent for a few moments.

'Each time I have one of those, it remembers me why we`re coming here so often.I love this place.' Vi said with her mouth stuffed with a part of her donut. I nodded in response and disposed another cupcake of its paper.

'By the way, Cupcake. Did you know that you`re in the newspaper this morning?' Vi asked me, while grabbing one from a nearby table.

'What? How?' I asked her, shocked.

'Well, because of your new show of course, Highhat. Let me see what they say about you. It`s a compilation of all of the things that you`ve done for the city, apparently. It speaks quite highly of you and your upcoming undertaking.' She handed me the newspaper, and I was shocked to see myself on its frontpage.

_**Piltover`s Best Detective joins Radio Piltover**_

_From Our Reporter._

_A few days back, the entire population of Piltover was shocked by the announcement from the Police Department, which brought Valoran the news of the resigning of it`s beloved Sheriff. Nobody really understood why she`d ever leave the Police Force,and rumors were spreading all over Piltover. However, yesterday evening Radio Piltover made an announcement in Late Night Valoran, which is hosted by another well-known person; Jayce. His announcement spoke of a new Discjockey that was joining their team, and how excited he was to welcome her into their world. Thus far, he hadn`t said any names, but the newspapers were already speculating, as was the Web. Later in that show Jayce spoke to the head of the Police Department about the loss of his sheriff, but it was only in his last few minutes that we finally heard the name of their new host. By that time, it wasn`t really a surprise to find out that it was our former Sheriff, who had left the Police Department to join. We spoke to her sidekick, the Piltover Enforcer, VI, and we were told that Caitlyn was indeed leaving to Radio Piltover, but that she`d only be able to do that because the city was completely crime-free. We asked her if things would stay that way, upon which she replied that there were a lot of really skilled people in the Police Department, and though they weren`t as good as the Sheriff, they would most certainly be able to keep the city safe. _

_Now, we`re really excited to find out what Caitlyn will bring us. Her show will start at 2PM, every day except for weekends. _

_And Sheriff, if you`re reading this, we`d like to thank you, on behalf of everyone in Piltover, for all the great things that you`ve done for us in the past. And we`ll tune in for sure!_

I stared at the paper for a few seconds, my mouth probably hanging open.  
'Wow… I didn`t know that me leaving the Force caused such a reaction… I`ll need to remember to thank them later today.' I took a sip from my tea, as did Vi.  
'Oh, Caitlyn, you need to go. We`re already running late, and you can`t come late on your first day at work...'  
I looked at the great clockwork that stood in the middle of Piltover Central Square. 'Damn, you`re right. I`ll pay and get ready to leave. Will you accompany me to the Station HQ?'  
'Of course, and you don`t have to pay, remember? It was on the house. However, saying a thank you would probably be appreciated.' Vi said.  
'Yeah, you`re right, wait a sec.'  
I walked in and told them that we were leaving, and they wished me good luck and their best wishes for my show. After assuring them that I`d not stop visiting I left and walked towards the Radio Station with Vi.

When we stood in front of the HQ, I hugged Vi, and shed some tears. It was, in a way, the end to a significant part of my life. 'Cupcake, I have something for you, but I can`t give it to you when you`re hugging me this tightly.'  
I smiled and released her, allowing her to get her gift. It was a necklace of some sort, and it looked like silver. She handed it to me, allowing me a closer look. My mouth split in a huge smile when I looked at it. The necklace had the form of a circle, with another circle in it, the cross that connected the rings made it look like a crosshair. It was shaped the same as the scope where I`d been looking through for almost ten years. In the middle of the crosshair there was a red jewel, something ruby-like.

'Vi, this is perfect. Thank you so much...' I was at a loss of words, just because of one small piece of jewelry… And I was supposed to host an entire broadcast… I told this to Vi, to which she just laughed. 'You`ll do fine, Cupcake. Just have some confidence… Now, get in there and I`m sure that you`ll rock.'  
She shooed me in, and with a smile I walked into the headquarters of Piltover One.

'Caitlyn, over here!' A familiar voice called as soon as I had walked through the doors.  
I walked to the voice`s location and replied: 'Hey Ez, I hadn`t expected to see you at this place. What are you doing here?'  
He smiled. 'I`m doing my internship over here. That is about organizing things, but I might end up just staying here afterwards. For now, however, I`m here to show you around and to show you your studio. And to show you how everything works and things like that.'  
I smiled back, a weight falling from my shoulders.  
'You have no idea how happy I am to see a well-known face in here. Start the tour, I`d say.'  
'Sure, come with me.' He said, before turning around.

And so I was shown around the entire building. The kitchen, the canteen, the lounge rooms, the great hallways and at the end, my own studio. At the time that we stood in front of its doors I was pretty excited, and my nerves were almost gone.

'Welcome to Piltover One, Cait.' Ezreal said theatrically before opening the doors to my studio. It was huge. The room had two large sofas, a huge TV-screen, multiple microphones at a round standing table and the walls were decorated with all kind of things. A few brand new headphones were on the table with the microphones, and there was a buzzing computer with a live news-feed.

'How do you like it?' Ezreal asked after giving me a moment to look around.

'It`s pretty, and I think I`m going to enjoy the time I spend in here. Now, is there anything special I need to know for my show?'  
Ezreal shook his head, 'No, I think you`re good to go. I`ll be checking in on you later during your show. We have a Tech-assistant who will show you how everything on your table works, she`ll be with you soon. Good luck, Sheriff.' He waved and walked out of the room.

I touched the necklace at my neck, and heard the doors going open again.  
'Hello Caitlyn, welcome to Radio Piltover. The name is Rin, and I`m your Tech for today.' A young female voice said. I looked down to see a Yordle smiling and extending her hand to me.  
I shook her hand and replied. 'Hy, Rin. It`s a pleasure to meet you. You`re able to show me around all these buttons and stuff?'  
She nodded and walked over to the table. She pushed at a button on the side to lower it to Yordle-height and positioned herself in front of the screen. I looked with her over her head, and noticed the furry ears, who looked like they were twitching on their own.

'Right, now your ID you use to login with is just a standard one. In your case I believe it`s 679302, lemme check. Yeah, it is. Now, you can change that as soon as you like, and you can choose a password as well, which I`d recommend to you, due to Draven working here…' She said, sighing at the last words.  
'I`ll look into that later. Now, what do I need to know for today`s show? I do know how the music system is working, and things like muting my mic. But there are also so many things that I don`t know yet.'  
'Don`t worry,' She said with a Yordlish cheering tone, 'You`ll do fine. And I`ll help you if you need it.' I smiled to her.  
'Right, thank you very much. Now, I have some ideas of what I can talk about, but do you have anything good that I could use?'  
'Hmm, let me think. I think you could speak to Heimer about his new inventions, I`m his assistant, so I can get him for you, if you want?'  
'That would be great, yeah. If you could do that for me, I`d really appreciate it.'  
'Great, I`ll do so right away. You`ll be live in half an hour, so if you want you could grab a drink in the canteen before you start.'  
I smiled at the hyperactive Yordle. 'I`ll do that, thank you.' After my reply she practically sprinted out of the room, and I turned to the main table to take a look at my programm.

The silence that was left was quite overwhelming, as wall of the new things I was experiencing. But I could see myself liking all of the madness in a few days. 'Yes.' I reassured myself, 'Yes, I am going to like this for sure.'

_Piltover Radio Station, 1:53PM, Take it EZ._

"Now, before I give you all the last song of my one hour show, I`d like to attend you all to the fact that the show after the commercials will be Caitlyn`s first show ever. So, I`d like to wish her good luck and a lot of fun, and I do really hope that you`ll all stay and listen to her. Now, this is The Island by Pendulum, thank you all for tuning in, and I`ll talk to you guys tomorrow!"

I sighed and smiled at Ezreal`s words, and listened to the song he`d turned on. It was something I didn`t know, and that was something I had to work on as well.  
'Cait, five minutes till we go live, are you ready?' My technician called.  
'Yes, I am. Let`s do this Rin.'

_Piltover Radio Station, 2:00PM, First broadcast of The Finest Hours_

I took a deep breath, and started the show. "Hello everyone. Hello and welcome to Piltover One`s new show, The Finest Hours. My name is Caitlyn, and I`ll be your host from now on. I hope to do good, but due to the great help I`m receiving I think I`ll be fine. Now, let`s see if I can use this computer… Yes, here we go. This is Lanes, by Kensington, and my first song ever!" I pushed the button and laid back in my chair.

"Enjoy!"

* * *

**I noticed that on my phone, all the text after the newspaper part is displayed _italic. _If you`re having the same problem, let me know please.**


	9. 1588th Broadcast 3:29PM, Yasuo&Riven

**Author Note**

**Welcome listeners, to yet another part of Radio Piltover. **

**Last friday`s upload was a short chapter, basically to make up for the lack of updates in the past month. **

**And also to keep you all pleased a little bit longer. **

**Now, I`m really happy with this chapter, for it features the writer of the first story I`ve ever read on this site: Tahimikamaxtli. The well-known writer of Follow the Wind. Working with him was a great experience, and also quite funny. If you have not yet read his story, make sure you do. For now, enjoy this chapter and stay tuned.**

**Alsodef**

* * *

_Piltover Radio Station, 3:29PM, 1588th broadcast of The Finest Hours_

With only me and Ezreal left I walked over to him, gave him a swift peck, and took a seat on his side.  
'Well, what has happened? Anything interesting?'  
Ezreal smiled. 'You could say that, aye… Apparently someone saw Yasuo and Riven in Gragas' bar together. Kissing. And after this event, Riven followed Yasuo to his apartment, where they have spend the night together.' Ezreal said. I smiled, apparently they had finally found each other.  
'It was about time those two would get together.' Looking at his confused face my smile grew wider. 'You`ve never noticed the way they`d look at each other when the other one wasn`t looking? C'mon, you don`t even need to be a great detective to see that… Anyhow, we already have an appointment with Yasuo in a few minutes. I`ve asked the League to send him by portal, and I`ll ask for Riven 15 minutes after him or so… I want to speak to both of them, but first to Yasuo on his own, he might be a bit more confident that way."

Ezreal shook his head, smiling. "Will do, do you want anything from the bar love?" I shook my head, and he left the room.

_Piltover Radio Station, 3:35PM, 1588th broadcast of The Finest Hours_

Yasuo was here very fast, only a few minutes had passed since my conversation with Ez. 'The exiled Ionian has arrived, miss Caitlyn. Do you want us to let him in?' Some guy that was working here said to me.  
I shook my head when hearing the title. 'Exiled is the title you choose to give to him? Don`t be so rude. There are so many things you could call him that are actually nice. And I`ll ask him in myself.'

I found Yasuo just outside the Studio, leaning against the wall of the hallway.  
'Yasuo, it`s good to see you again.'

'Good to see you again too, Caitlyn. I didn't know you had enough authority to pull me out of the League. Color me surprised, and _maybe_ even a little scared.'

"Well, the League owes me a lot, for both this show and some things that I did for them in the past. Anyway, please, come in and take a seat. Or pick the sofa, if you prefer that. I`ll finish the current song and tell them that you`re with me, and we`re good to go.'

'Fine by me. After you, Sheriff,' he said, following me back into the studio. True to his code of chivalry, he even held the door open for me. Or, he would have, if they wouldn`t have been automatic doors. But it was the thought that counted. I pointed to the sofa, looked at the screen, saw the song would take another two minutes, and turned to Yasuo first.

'So, you`ve finally made peace with yourself and Riven?'

He looked at me in confusion, though I noticed how his face darkened almost imperceptibly. 'What makes you say that?'

'My history as detective, your change of appearance, the way you walk, the glinster in your eyes, and also the fact that my Ezreal told me that someone saw you two kissing at Gragas' place might have helped me to figure that out. And the fact that she followed you to your apartment…'

'_What_? We never- I didn't- _she_ didn't-'

It was almost amusing to hear him splutter excuses as the blush on his face grew steadily more visible.

'It`s fine, you two belong together. Now, the song is almost done, so I`ll have to handle that. Then we can start the interview for real.'

I raised from the sofa and did my talkings at the mic on the desk.

"Welcome back again, we`ve had some great guests in this show today, and now it`s time for yet another one, and probably the last one of this 1588th broadcast. Joining me on the sofa is Yasuo, The Unforgiven, as he is called, who we know as a champion in the League of Legends. Yasuo, welcome. I`m sorry for just dragging you here this sudden, but there are certain things that required an immediate response from both us and you. However, let`s start on a easy way. How`s life?"

"About as well as it could be. No one has tried to kill me since I walked in here, so that's a definite plus. Saves me the trouble of having to kill them."

"You still have bounty hunters on your tail? Even after you joined the League?"

"Money is money. You'd be surprised what lengths people would go to to make a little coin. Or what they would go through to get revenge."

"You overlook the fact that I`ve been a Sheriff for a while. I`ve seen a lot…"

"I don't doubt it. But I've seen a lot as well, and sometimes… sometimes you see things you don't expect."

"Yes, just as the news Ezreal just told me, and which was the real reason for you being here. I`ve talked to you in private about this, a while back, while you struggled with your feelings, and now it looks like you`ve finally made up your mind and went on. Now, you know what I`m talking about, but our listeners don`t. To clarify things up, you were spotted in a bar together with The Exile, Riven. And not just drinking, there are records of you two kissing. Tell us, do you two love each other now?"  
"I think love might be a strong word there, Caitlyn. I mean, I'd _like_ to say that there was something between us, but… I respect Riven. I can't come on a show like this and say something like that without speaking with her first."

"That`s true, and we can`t expect such things from you anyway. However, you can tell us about your feelings, thoughts and experiences. And if you don`t want to speak about Riven, you`ve travelled far and wide in the past few years, so we should be able to find some things to talk about, shouldn`t we?" I asked, giving him a reassuring smile.

Yasuo laughed almost ruefully. "Well, I don't know about 'far and wide;' these past years, I mainly stayed in Ionia. It wasn't until a couple of months ago that I finally got some real leads and managed to pull my sorry ass off the island."

"Leads. Of what kind, and where did they guided you?"

Yasuo sighed almost sadly, and he rubbed his eyes with his fingers before he spoke again. "I know that you - as a detective and as a Champion of the League - know what I'm talking about, so I'm going to say this once - and _only_ once - for everyone else listening that has no idea what I'm talking about. I was a guard at an Ionian temple a couple years ago during the Noxian invasion of Ionia, and I was put in charge of protecting the leader of the temple, who happened to be an Ionian Elder. Now, me being the fool I was, left my post to help fight off the invaders. When I came back, the other guards told me that not only was my Elder dead, but I was also the prime suspect. I had no idea what was going on, but I knew I couldn't die there - otherwise the true killer would just go free. So I fought my way out and I've been running ever since, looking for the smallest scrap of evidence and hunting down every rumor I heard in the back of bars."

"Yes. but how about those leads? What were they?"

"I was looking for anything, _anything_ at all that could help me find the real killer. But I couldn't find anything. It wasn't until my brother found me that I learned that the Elder had been killed by a wind technique. A technique that no one but me had mastered in the past couple decades."

"Which, of course, would lead to the conclusion of you being the only possible killer."

"You got it, Caitlyn. Doesn't take Valoran's Greatest Detective to put the pieces together and come to the conclusion that it was me. The evidence was solid, I ran instead of facing my punishment, and I've never made a case for my own innocence. Like you said to me before; it was an open-and-shut case."

"Yes, and both Ionia and Noxus send their -amount of Ninjas and Assassins after you, yet you survived, and turned to join the League."

"Had to, didn't I? _She_ was here."

"Riven." It was a conclusion, not a question.

Yasuo nodded, and then - as though remembering the listeners could not see him - he muttered a quiet "Yes."

"Right, how long ago did you join their ranks?"

"Must have been sometime during the summer; I don't really remember the exact date. I'd been running for so long that I lost track of time. The days sort of blend together when you're on the move so much."

"Okay, I guess I get you on that. Yet, you followed Riven to the League, how did both you act, and react, when you were able to confront her?"

Yasuo coughed awkwardly, scratching his face in apparent mortification. "I, uhh… I wasn't nice to her. I yelled at her and called her some pretty nasty things. I'll admit that it wasn't my proudest moment, but I hadn't gotten to know her yet. At the time, she was nothing more to me than the Noxian who had killed my master and taken my honor from me. Or at least, that was how I saw her."

"Did she acted towards you in the same way?"

"Her animosity was well-placed, I imagine. It's hard to not be angry at someone who you've never seen before and who comes up to you to accuse you of murder."

"That would be weird, indeed. But, some say that you'd already met before you joined the League. When was that, and how did that end?"

"It was a while ago, while I was still wandering around Ionia. At the time, I didn't know it was her. As far as I knew, she was just another traveller in Ionia who happened to be walking through the same valley I was. It wasn't a very eventful first meeting. We talked, and then we went our separate ways. Like I said, I didn't know it was her, so there was no reason for me to think that she was the one I had been looking for for so long."

"How is it, that after searching for, and I assume hating, her, you two got closer, leading to the recent events?"

Yasuo laughed lightly. "To be honest, I'm not too sure myself. I guess it started when I ran into her in the Institute Gardens on the anniversary of my brother's death. I was already in a bad mood and more than a little drunk, so my usual anger was a little more poignant. We had a shouting match - I don't want to get into specifics, since it's pretty personal - but at the end of it, I realized just how similar the two of us were."

"But, you were charged for wounding her, or so I heard. What happened over there?"

"Like I said, I was a little drunk. But I also had my sword at the time, and I'm ashamed to say that I hurt her. The reason most people probably _haven't_ heard about it is that she didn't make a scene about it. Though I can't say the same for her friend Irelia."

"I guess she doesn`t really support you two, then?"

"I honestly can't say. I figure she'd support her friend being happy, but if that involves having to put up with an accused murderer… you'd be surprised at how many Ionians can hold a grudge."

"Balance over all… And they can be quite stubborn indeed. But I wonder if she`s angry at you, or just worried for her friend. Since they might think you still want to kill her, to seek revenge for everything…"

"I'm not! I promise!" he said emotionally, and there was a note of desperation in his voice. "I don't want to hurt Riven, and I don't think she wants to hurt me either. We've both been through so much suffering already… both of us at the hands of the people we once called our family."

"Hush, I know better, and the Elders of Ionia, as well as Irelia, will see this as well. But I can`t say that I don`t understand them. How would you feel, when you hear that your best friend is dating the one that had sworn to kill her once? I`d be pretty stressed about it..."

At this, Yasuo straightened, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "Hold on there, Caitlyn. No one has ever said the two of us are dating. Yeah, I'll admit that I have feelings for her, and that the two of us have gotten along better since the first time we've met, but we're a _long_ way from a _relationship_."

"Then how would you call your appointments in that tea-shop? I`ve seen you two there a few times myself… And, I`ve contact with Ahri on regular base, and she`s close to Riven, and cant really hold her liquid that well… I`ve catched a lot of interesting rumors at or hanging beneath the bar…"

At the sound of Ahri's name, Yasuo chuckled darkly and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I'd watch yourself with what Ahri says, Caitlyn. She's not too fond of me and my feelings towards Riven."

"I guess she has the same grounds she uses to support her statement. Her friend is dating, at least in her eyes, someone that might be a danger to her."

Yasuo groaned unhappily, placing his head in his hands. "Why do you keep on using the word 'dating'...? It makes me feel like I'm just a kid again."

"Isn`t childhood the best part of our lives? Careless and able to follow our dreams."

Yasuo gave an almost barking laugh as he looked up from his hands. "_Careless_? Maybe for _you_. Not for two kids trying to survive off the scraps they find in the street and what they can steal."

"You really…? I`m sorry to hear that, but that just means you never really had a childhood at all, so you just have to take my word for it to allow you to follow any dreams you have. Now, this interview could go a bit deeper, I think. But since we both know you don`t really want to get into stuff that are both related to you _and _Riven without her having a say in it, I used my authority once more. So, she should be arriving at the portal within two minutes or so. Why don`t you go and pick her up? I`ll turn some nice music to fill the gap, and we can continue our interview with the three of us."

"...You have a sick and twisted sense of humor, Caitlyn."

"Hmm, Guilty as charged, I fear. The Portal is on the third floor, now go!" I waved lazily towards the door and turned my eyes to the screen, searching for a good song to use.

Yasuo`s face had quite a shocked impression while he remained seated on the sofa, staring to my face, his mouth slightly opened.

"You`re still here? It would be quite sad for Riven to enter this building with nobody to welcome her. Go!" I shouted the last word and pushed him towards the door.

"Now, while we wait, let`s see. A good song… How about this one… Yeah, this one is a good one. The newest track from Imagine Poros, Darkins, has been out for two weeks now, and appeared in the Valoran Top 10 on the tenth place last week. Later in this show, we`ll have the newest edition. For now, Darkins, by Imagine Poros. We`ll be right back folks!" I muted my mic and laid down on the sofa, my mind drifting to Yasuo and Riven, and to my own beloved one.

"PORO!" which was, true to their name, the last word of every song of Imagine Poros, sounded over the air. "That was Darkins, from Imagine Poros, available to download and on their upcoming album. If all goes right we`ll have them here tomorrow, talking about music, of course, and their recent success. Now, I`m expecting to be joined here by Yasuo and Riven any moment now. As said, rumour has it that they are in a relationship together, and true to our slogan, we bring you all the big news, and the best music. Now, while we`re waiting for them to come in, let`s talk about… Ah nevermind. There they are." Yasuo and Riven walked in, and I raised from the sofa and walked over to Riven. "Welcome in the Studio, Riven. It`s a pleasure having you here." I hugged her and pointed to the sofa, take a seat, or lay down. Take a seat, and you as well Yasuo." I waited for them to sit down, at the same sofa, but not holding hands or anything. "Once again, welcome to the show, Riven. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, Sheriff," she said in her soft voice. "And yourself?"

"Just as good as always, I`m having a good day so far. Now, how are you two, for rumors have reached us already, and we had an appointment with Yasuo already, and when we received the news, we had to have you in here as well. So, how are you two?"

Riven smiled thinly, as though she knew what I was saying but did not quite want to answer.

"Yasuo warned me about this when he picked me up from the portal," she said, scratching the back of her hand idly. "I, uhh… there is no 'us.'" She glanced at Yasuo out of the corner of her eyes. "No offense."

Yasuo shrugged in understanding. "None taken." His tone was calm, but I could tell there was something underneath. Even Riven looked at her hands, and I saw her swallow uncertainly. Yet they didn`t notice the signals both of them were sending out. "Hmm, okay, in that case, let`s just start talking about other kind of things, and we`ll return to it later, perhaps. So, Riven, lets start somewhere safe. What kind of music do you like to listen to?" I asked her, easing up the tension that was between the three of us.

Riven looked at me in surprise; she obviously had not expected such a tame question. She gave a little laugh that shook her shoulders. "My favorite music?" she repeated once she had stopped laughing, looking thoughtfully at the floor beneath her feet. "I guess… military drums?" she said uncertainly. "I don't really know; I haven't really had the time to listen to anything, and the music that I listened to in the past was mainly marching tunes from my regiment."

"Really? There are no other kinds of music that you`ve heard in Ionia or at the Institute?"

"I've heard all the typical Ionian and Noxian and Demacian songs," she said with an uncertain smile. "But who hasn't?"

"That`s true, then what did you think of it?"

She shrugged. "Most of it is fine, though I think I might be more a fan of Ionian music."

"I do understand that, it`s what I listen to when I need to relax, or just when I`m done with everything else." I yawned. "Sorry, anyhow, Ionian music is quite diverse, define to us why you like it, please."

"I like how they use wind instruments, and the common lack of vocals. Lets me concentrate on the music and not someone else talking. Over these past years, I've found that I can meditate or train to the music without it getting intrusive or annoying."

"Hmm, I`m quite a fan of the vocals as well, for most of the time they fit in quite nicely. And wind-instruments, you mean the flutes? Like the one Yasuo is using?"

Riven looked at her companion, who now looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Yeah… a little like that one."

"I didn`t mean it like that, don`t worry." I said, and gave her a reassuring smile. "Anyhow, flutes and Ionian music. Lovely things to listen to when one needs to calm down, or when he is calm. Now, Riven, lately you`ve been playing some great matches, and your ratio is now almost at a roof. How do you normally fight these matches? And how do you keep winning?"

"I think most of the time I'm fortunate enough to have competent Summoners at my side and able teammates covering my back. A lot of the credit goes to them, to be honest."

"But they're not the ones holding the sword," interjected Yasuo from his place on the couch. "That's all you." Riven nodded her head in assent with a trace of a smile.

"True… but a soldier is only as good as the commander who leads them."

"That`s true. And it`s mostly the case with me as well. At the field, I fulfilled the role of the AD-carry, and I could only be as good as the support that got my back. As a top laner, and in Yasuo`s case a mid laner as well, you two are usually more able to carry yourself and your team to victory, just by winning your own lane. As an AD-carry, especially in my case, that`s harder to do. Now, Yasuo, earlier today we had Caelum, Jason and Ellie in our show, and Caelum had the following question for you: "If you`d be able to control an other element than the wind, what would you want it to be?""

Yasuo stared at me in barely contained disbelief. "What kind of question is that?" he asked in confusion. "It's never occurred to me to think about something like _that_…"

"Well, it should be interesting to know, to be honest. If I could pick an element myself I`d probably go with fire, or wind. In the City of Progress those two would probably be the most useful. I`d love to have magic, if I`m honest with you… That would allow me to defend myself when the enemy is able to get to close to my position. But Yasuo, purely hypothetically, what would you choose? And how about you, Riven? You`re able to use some magic as well, also with the wind as the major force behind it. Wouldn`t it be awesome to be able to control water or earth?" I asked her, carefully dodging the fire element, which seemed like a good idea due to her history with burnings.

Riven blinked in confusion as she looked at me. "I… I guess?" she said hesitantly. "But I think earth fits me more than water."

"And I would have to go with water," said Yasuo from beside her. "It's probably the closest you can get to wind."

"Now that you say so, I think that actually makes sense. Now Yasuo, have you ever been to the Freljord?"

"No. Up until a few months ago, I had never been outside of Ionia." He looked at Riven momentarily. "Up until I found out about Riven, I never had a reason to leave."

"Yes, well I`ve talked to you about that earlier today, but now I can ask Riven about it. Riven, you met Yasuo in Ionia, if I recall correctly. He didn`t recognise you, but did you recognise him as the soldier that you`d fought at the temple?"

"I did. And I'm ashamed to say that I was too afraid to face him honestly."

I sighed before answering; "Jeez, you two really have gone through a lot of suffering, haven`t you? I do feel sorry for you. Now, Yasuo, is it true that you`re a musician as well? And not just playing the flute, but writing songs as well? I mean, there are several famous Ionian musicians, and some of them are samurai as well, and there are rumors that suggest that you`re one of them. Have you ever wrote a song?"

Riven`s gaze turned to a fade smile, her thoughts were somewhere else. I wondered if it meant that Yasuo had performed for her in the past, and if that was the place where her thoughts had travelled to.

Yasuo rubbed the back of his head meekly as he looked at the floor. "It's not exactly a skill to be all that proud of," he mumbled between his teeth.

"So… is that a yes?" I pressed with a cheeky grin.

He glanced at Riven momentarily, an expression on his face like he wanted to explain himself to her. She had one eyebrow raised in amusement, and her crimson eyes were dancing with silent laughter.

Seeing that he had already lost, Yasuo sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Yeah," he said at last. "They taught everyone at the sword school how to read and write and draw and paint. Said it was to make sure us samurai weren't just uncivilized brutes that they had taught how to kill. Fat lot of good it did me."

"That`s an interesting reason for learning arts aside the art of killing… And, to be honest Yasuo, I don`t think you turned into an uncivilized brute. I mean, you weren`t the first to strike. Now, as for that song, if we`d ask you right now, would you be up to play it?" I asked, a grin splitting my face in two. I had him with his back against the wall.

Yasuo blinked uncertainly. "Well, I'd certainly be able to play it on the flute, but I can't sing and play at the same time."

"Hmm, how about you, Riven? If I`m not mistaking you do know the lyrics of the song. And I know you can sing." I gave her a wicked smile, and Riven looked at me like she wanted to hit me; obviously, she did not want Yasuo to know that she could sing.

"Don`t be shy, my dear. You two fit beautiful, as would you on stage, I`m sure."

That was the first time I had ever seen Riven blush. If it was just a faint darkening of her cheeks. I don't know if it was from the compliment I gave her about her singing, or because what I had said about her and Yasuo.

"Riven, you got to admit that you are a pretty good singer, do you know the song Yasuo is talking about?"

"I don't, actually," she said quickly, and I could see she was desperate for a reason to not have to sing.

"Don`t lie to the detective." I replied to her. "Your eyes tell that you`re just trying to find a reason not to do this. And if you don`t want to, that`s fine of course, but it would be sad. And you truly are good, Riven…"

The blush on her face darkened a shade more, and she looked at her hands. At her side, Yasuo was watching her with a strange expression. As I watched, he took his hand and laid it gently on her shoulder.

"I don't want to force you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable," he said quietly. "But I think it's a good idea. Show the listeners that you're not just a faceless soldier. That you're a person as well."

Riven still looked a little unsure, but her eyes softened and the blush vanished from her face. She nodded without speaking, looking back to me at last.

"Alright, then," she said with conviction.

I muted their microphones and watched as they walked to the stage. It was one of the additions to my studio that I`d requested after two years of working here. I wanted to give musicians that would be in my show a stage to perform some of their songs, instead of just talking about it. Even though it was a small one, many great groups and musicians had performed on that stage. I watched my friend and the guy that should be her boyfriend install themselves on the stage. Riven stood around a bit awkward, a microphone in her hands while Yasuo had just picked a chair to sit down.

'Do you need the lyrics, Riven? Or do you know them already?' I asked her while searching for the text on my computer.

"I can write them down," suggested Yasuo as he watched me search in vain. "The lyrics that most people know are in the original Ionian, which might be a problem."

"Well, you can save yourself the effort if Riven knows them. I believe you`ve sang it to her in the past, right?"

"That was in the original Ionian," he explained, already pulling his flute out from wherever he kept it. "And it wouldn't be too much effort: I have it memorized in both of the languages."

I got the feeling from his insistence that Yasuo really wanted to help Riven out. So I shrugged and gave him a laptop with a live connection to the autoqueue. Yasuo stared at the laptop as though he were trying to hide the fact that he had no idea what to do with it. I was about to help him when Riven gave a laugh from where she stood on the stage and walked over. She stopped behind him, looking over his shoulder as he sat with the computer on his lap.

"Here," she said, taking his hands and placing them on the keyboard. "You use it like this."

From her position behind him, she could not see how his cheeks had darkened, but I could see it just fine.

Slowly and with Riven's guidance, Yasuo started typing. It would be weird for him, I thought, to use a laptop for the first time. It was something I`d grew up with, simply because I was born in Piltover, but Ionia was more traditional. However, soon enough Yasuo got the trick, and the words he was looking for appeared on the screen with the autoqueue.

"It has the newest voice-detection software build in, so it should scroll with you while you`re singing the words."

Riven nodded, taking the laptop now that Yasuo had finished writing out the lyrics.

"Ready to go?" I asked them.

This time, the two of them nodded, and Yasuo put the flute to his lips while Riven lifted the microphone to hers.

For a moment, there was only silence. Then, the quiet, musical sound of Yasuo's flute filled the room. It was like the winds of Ionia itself had started to blow through the room: the low chirping of songbirds, the rustling of summer winds through the massive forests of bamboo, the chiming of a thousand bells of an ancient and regal culture. All of it and more. I had no idea how Yasuo did it, but he made music by himself that sounded like there were 20 other people in the room. I looked at Riven, and she seemed similarly stricken. But as I watched, she seemed to gather herself and looked at the lyrics in front of her.

I had hosted many famous and talented bands on the show, but hardly never something that was as simple as this: just a man and a woman singing alone. I had always thought that for a Noxian, Riven had an exceptionally quiet and soft voice. Especially when compared with some of her other countrymen like Draven or even Katarina. Now as she sang, the softness and the musical tones of her voice were all the more obvious.

_Long ago in a land like this_

_Lived two brothers with hearts like one_

_They laughed and danced and lived and sang_

_Beneath the rising sun_

_They both found the blade_

_Or perhaps the blade found them_

_And they were known across the land_

_As the most skilled swordsmen_

_None could match their skill_

_No other could be as swift_

_But between the two brothers_

_There grew a blackened rift_

_The elder followed a righteous path_

_And the other that of fame_

_Until they shared nothing more_

_Than their kindred name_

_They knew what awaited them_

_The day to face each other_

_And at last it came_

_Brother facing brother_

_They drew their gleaming swords_

_And they shone in the light_

_The brothers both knew_

_Only one would live tonight_

_The wind blew and the raven screamed_

_Until at last one fell_

_And the younger sent the elder_

_Down, down to hell_

_But after that day he never once more_

_Lifted his bloodstained sword_

_And he wandered throughout the land_

_With no master and no lord_

_He spent the rest of his days_

_Running from his own hounds_

_Looking for penance to his sins_

_Sought for and never found_

_Now no more the two brothers_

_Left with only one_

_Faced each other and lost themselves_

_Beneath the rising sun_

The song finished with a somber tone, but that made it no less beautiful. As the last tunes of the flute faded away into nothingness, I looked at Yasuo. I could not be totally sure, but I thought I saw him wipe away the trace of a tear from his eye as he put his flute back within his clothes. He handled it with a tenderness that exceeded the care he showed his sword, and it was clear that it meant a lot to him. At the same time, Riven's hand had risen absentmindedly to her shoulder, and she touched the tan skin of her neck with a faraway expression.

I stayed quiet, just observing the scene before me, for a few seconds. After that I rose from my chair and walked towards them.

"I believe the right way to thank someone in Ionian is "Arigato" or something like that? Anyway, thank you very much for that Yasuo, Riven. It was extraordinary."

Yasuo bowed deeply, and Riven dipped her head respectfully.

"Now, is there anything left to discuss?" I asked them after they had climbed down from the stage.

"I don't think so," said Riven as she gave me back the laptop. Yasuo nodded his head as well, though he remained silent.

"Hmm, in that case, we should cut it at this moment. And to be honest, this was quite a bombshell to go out with. Thank you, once again, for coming. And I hope to hear more from both of you soon." I said while walking towards Riven.

I hugged her and whispered: 'You two really fit together, no matter how much you want to believe something else.'

This time, instead of protesting, she simply smiled softly and nodded.

'I`m happy for you.' I released her and walked to Yasuo.

'Take good care of her, windwalker.' I said to him, earning a hardly noticeable nod, he was still shocked by Riven`s singing voice.

After these words they left the studio together, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I wanted to just click the "commercial" button and lay down on the sofa. Without any words of goodbye to the listeners at all, but years and years of making radio prevented me from doing so. Thus I said a few words to everyone, thanked them for tuning in and wished them a nice day. Now I did push the commercial button and I laid down, my mind wandering off to the music, which was still somewhere in this room, at least in my imagination...

* * *

**Next Up: I don`t know yet... Wanna be there? Just send me a message.**


End file.
